For Your Sake
by MikkiHasACookieForYou
Summary: What happens when Alfred gets into an accident and is reverted back to his younger teen years? What will Arthur do and how will the other nations handle the situation? USUK/UKUS Summary Fail XD Just read! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Good day readers! I have another fic for yoooou~ This would be my second fanfic, but first for this pairing, so I hope it turns out to be good :D Um, I'm not actually sure if I will actually continue this. I might if I get positive feedback, otherwise, I will most likely drop it ^^ What else...Or yes, I should inform you of my crazy updating. Sometimes I update everyday and other times I update weekly. Just depends. Now, I better stop talking and let you read~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia~ But that sure would be awesome-sauce if I did :D**

* * *

><p>It was a normal day for Alfred, or otherwise known as America. He had woken up, taken a shower, ate at the best fast food restaurant ever made, and now sat in the usual boring meeting with all the other nations of the world. But, he had this clenching feeling in his stomach. He knew he didn't eat to much, cause he was basically a bottomless pit. He just felt...Uneasy, like he knew something was going to happen at any moment. He just didn't know when.<p>

Trying to ignore the uneasy feeling, he looked ahead and tapped his pen on the table. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Arthur glaring at him for tapping his pen, but he ignored that and continued. He always found it entertaining to annoy the British-man because of his reactions and outbursts. It was almost hard to believe he was the same man who raised him. He used to be so gentle and soothing. Not that he didn't mind the Arthur now, he also missed the old one to.

Wait, he was suppose to be paying attention to Germany. Ugh...So boring.

"Stop that infuriating tapping this instant, you twit!" England whispered angerly into his ear. America looked at him and smirked, still continuing to tap the pen until England ripped it out of his hand. Alfred pouted for a minute, sad that he lost his only form of entertainment. That is, until he pulled another pen out of this pocket. He smiled evily at England, turning his back to the English man and started clicking it.

He could feel Arthur glaring daggers into his back, and it made him smile. He made eye contact with Germany and earned a glare from the German. He smiled slyly and doodle on the paper.

"Well, I think it would be wise to take a 30 minute break to refresh ourselves and refocus on the topic." Ludwig gave a half-hearted glare at Alfred before he officially dismissed the nations. Alfred jumped up in joy and stretched.

"Aaaaaaartiee! I'm hungry! Come eat with me!" Alfred exclaimed, latching onto his former caretakers arm.

"It's Arthur, you wanker! And no, I will not watch as you shove that poor excuse for food into your mouth. It's utterly disgusting." He pushed Alfred off him and stood up from his seat. He wanted to go the little tea shop down the road and enjoy the peace and quite, but obviously, he wouldn't be able to do that.

"Aww don't diss Micky D's! The food is the bomb! Pleeeeeaaaaaseee! I hardly see you!" Alfred begged. Arthur looked at him for a moment, breaking down under the lost puppy look he was giving him.

"Ugh, fine! But I refuse to eat any of that food." Alfred whoop'ed in joy and practically dragged the English-man out of the building. As soon as he stepped outside though, that uneasy feeling returned, ten-fold. He stopped in the middle of the side walk and looked around. Why was he feeling like this?

"Alfred? Are you alright?" Britain asked worridly, when the American suddenly stopped.

"H-huh? Oh! Yeah dude, 'm fine!" He smiled. He turned back to the road, waiting at the cross walk. That's when he saw it. A little girl, walking across the street, probably trying to catch up with her mother, as a truck came speeding towards her. Everything seemed to slow down, and Alfred reacted almost instantly. He let go of Arthurs arm and dashed forward, barely aware of England yelling his name.

He pushed past the people and dashed to the girl. From the corner of his eye he could see the truck, and hear the screech of tires as it tried to stop. Reaching the girl, he shoved her out of the way, and not even a split second later, felt the impact of the truck. He felt his body get flung back like a rag doll and finally land on the asphalt, his head hitting the ground with a smack.

Faintly, he heard from the pedestrians and yelling of his name from familiar voices. He wanted to get up and assure them that he was okay, but when he tried to move, a sharp pain would travel through his body. He whimpered slightly, and coughed up some blood.

A shadow passed over his face, and tried hard to focus on it put couldn't quite do it. His glasses was probably shattered somewhere and his head hurt to much to see straight.

"-fred!" The voice yelled, though it sounded like a far away voice. Unable to to keep his eye lids open, he fell into the blissful oblivion.

"Alfred? Are you alright?" Arthur asked. One second he was being dragged, the next he smack into Alfred. He looked up at him confused.

"H-huh? Oh! Yeah dude! 'M fine!" Alfred answered uneasily. Arthur narrowed his eyes slightly. He was going to correct the Americans English but didn't when he noticed the look in Alfred's eyes. Suddenly, the American let go of his hand and dashed forward through the crowd of people.

"Alfred!" England yelled. That's when he heard it. The screeching of tires, ad honking of a car horn. His heart raised and he ran through the people. That's when it happened. He pushed through the crowd of people just in time to see the impact of the truck to Alfred. The force of the impact caused America to fling back and onto the pavement of the road. A loud smack echoed through the intersection of the busy city. After the half second of the eerie silence, everyone started screaming.

"ALFRED!" Arthur screamed rushing forward in a panic. Once he reached his beloved American, he gently grabbed his shoulders, while yelling at people to call an ambulance.

"Oh god, oh God! Alfred! Alfred! Can you hear me? Alfred!" Dull sky blue eyes looked up to meet his emerald green. Slowly, the eye lids closed and Alfred fell limp his arms. Arthur scream for him to wake up, to not leave him, but it seemed useless. He barely noticed the other nations around him, that were trying to help.

In the distance, he heard the siren of the ambulance, but he didn't let go of Alfred. Even as the medical group got there and strapped the American on the stretcher, he kept a hold of the limp hand, tears still streaming down his face. He wasn't going to leave his little brother. He didn't care if anybody tried to stop him. Alfred still held a special spot in his heart.

"Don't leave me..." England whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wah! D': Poor Arthur and Alfred! But of course Alfred had to be the hero :) Anyways, how did ya like it? I try to be original when I write but if it seems similar to another story, then I'm so sorry! )': **

**Rate and review please! I'll give you a cookie if you do :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, I'm back! :D I got such lovely reviews :D Thank you! 3 Anyways, here is the next chapter~ :D I hope you enjoy **

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Hetalia :)**

**Oh! And I wanted to mention that the setting is in America XD I forgot to write that last chapter~  
><strong>

* * *

><p>England waited anxiously at the hospital. Him, France, Italy, Germany, Russia (He didn't know why Russia would want to see America though) and Mathew waited in the waiting room, staring nervously. No one spoke a word, not even Italy. It had been at least an hour since the accident and still, there was no word from the doctors. All they knew was that Alfred was in the emergency room.<p>

Suddenly, a short, gray haired doctor walk into the room. He looked beyond tired, and stressed. All at once, the nations looked at him. England jumped up and rushed over to him,

"Is he alright? Tell me he's okay!" England almost exclaimed. He was beyond being a gentlemen right now. He just wanted to know that America was okay.

"Give me a second please." The American doctor said. Arthur backed off and shifted on his feet.

" is not in the best of conditions. Though he is doing a lot better than when he first got here, he is suffering from a punctured lung, a few broken ribs, fractured shoulder and head trauma. He is a lucky fellow to have survived the accident, I must say."

"So _mon ami*_ is fine?" Francis asked also getting up to stand beside Arthur. Said person took a shaky breath and closed his eyes for a moment, before opening them again.

"May we see him?" He asked, eyeing the doctor. He would not take no for an answer, that's for sure. The doctor looked at the British-man wearily before slowly nodding.

"Usually I wouldn't allow visitors so soon, but I will allow it this time. Please be quite while you are in there. He needs as much rest as possible. The room is 274."

"Thank you." Arthur mumbled, making his way past the man. The other nations followed behind him, talking amongst themselves. Though France kept in step beside England.

"Are you okay, _Angleterre_*?" It was rare to see his uptight English friend so upset. It made him worry.

"Does it look like I'm okay, you frog?" Arthur snapped at him. He wasn't in the mood to deal with Francis right now, let alone the others. When he reached the room, he took a deep breath and opened the door. What he saw made him want to break down a cry again.

Alfred, for some odd reason looking so much younger, his face looking like it was smaller than before. Not to mention he also looked like a mummy. Bandages were wrapped tightly around his head and chest, along with various patches. His face had a purple-yellow bruise blooming on his cheek and had an air mask around his mouth and nose. Arthur could still see a little bit of dried blood on his golden wheat hair.

Swallowing the tears, Arthur rushed forward, and grabbed the Americans hand, avoiding the wires and to much movement, for fear of hurting him.

"Oh America...Please, wake up. Let me see your eyes." He murmured, barrying his head in Alfreds' neck, gently.

"Vee, Germany, is Arthur and Alfred going to be alright?" Italyy pipped up, looking at the stone faced German. Italy watched the heart breaking seen of Arthur crying into Alfred's neck.

"Ja...They will be eventually." Was all Germany said. He got the odd sense that he was intruding and turned to the door, stepping out with Italy behind his feet. He just had to see Alfred for himself. Just to make sure he was alright.

Mathew, who was unnoticed, stepped up to the other side of the hospital bed, and gazed into his twins face. Something was definently off about his brother. His face seemed smaller...A little pudgier.

When Arthur pulled away, he took in a stuttered breath and sat in the chair beside the bed. He composed himself and wiped the tears. He was a gentlemen, and gentlemen do not cry.

It seemed like forever had gone by. Slowly, the remaining nations left, leaving only Arthur and Alfred in the room. Arthur never left the chair since he sat there, and kept his eyes glued to the American, dispite being tired from the days horrible events. This was the first time he'd seen Alfred so broken since his Civil War. Alfred was strong though. He could pull through. Besides, it's not like his country was attacked or there was a natural disaster. He was just hit by a truck.

"Argh..." A soft groan broke through the silence of the room. Immediately Arthur jumped out of the bed and grabbed the Americans hand.

"America? Alfred, can you here me?" Blue eyes met his and Arthur gave a half-hearted smile.

"A-Arthur?"His voice slightly muffled by the mask. America paused and groaned again, "Where a-am I?" He didn't remember what happened. But, when he tried to remember anything at all, the only thing that came to his mind was his name and Arthur. What had happened?

"Yes, I'm here. You are in the hospital, Alfred. You got into an accident after saving a little girl." Arthur could clearly see the confusion in his eyes.

"I saved someone?" Alfred questioned. He didn't remember that.

"You did. Do you not remember?" The American shock his head slowly. "Tell me what you do remember, Alfie." The old nickname slipped Arthur's tongue before he could stop it. He watched Alfreds' face closely, watching as his face contorted.

"A-ah...I don't know...My head hurts. I r-remember you," He looked around thoughtfully before he continued, "I-I can't remember anything else..."

"Shit..." Arthur muttered. Did this mean he couldn't remember that he was a nation? God, he hoped not. "What does the name America mean to you?" England asked wearily.

"U-um...It's the place I live in...Right?" England's eyes widened. He really didn't remember.

At that moment, the same doctor from before came in, followed by a nurse.

"Ah, it's good to see you are awake, . How are you feeling this evening?" The doctor asked kindly, while the nurse checked the machines that were hooked up to Alfred.

"M-my body really hurts..." He said shyly. The doctor scribbled some stuff on his notepad before he stepped up to Alfred and extended his hand.

"Well, , you are a very lucky boy. Most people wouldn't have been able to survive that. By the way, I'm going to be your doctor while you are here. You may call me ." Alfred took his hand shook it before he let his hand drop.

", may I have a word with you?" Arthur asked, walking to the man.

"Oh, why yes, of course." Both men stepped out of the room. When the door shut behind them, Arthur faced the man.

"It seems that Alfred has lost his memory, though he still retains the memory of me. Well, at least the fact that he knew, and was close to me. Otherwise, he can't remember anything else."

"Ah, that's troublesome. I will do some x-rays to see where the problem is. I'm really not at all surprised that he has lost his memory. He came here with a nasty gash on his head." Arthur nodded.

Alfred _hurt_. His entire body practically screamed in pain as he lay as still as he possibly could. The nurse had said she was going to give him something to make the pain go away and walked out of the room. Arthur and the other man, , also stepped out of the room, leaving him alone. He whimpered, both from pain and being alone.

When he was about to call for Arthur, he walked into the room. He smiled at Alfred and walk over to the seat he had earlier claimed. Not a minute after Arthur walked in, the nurse came back, but with an injection, filled with a purple looking liquid.

"Now this will take the pain away, alright?" She smiled sweetly and took a swab and alcohol to the area where his elbow bent. Once cleaned, the slowly stuck the needle in, causing Alfred to wince. When the medicine was gone, she pulled the needle out and smiled again, leaving the room.

There was an awkward silence in the room as both the blondes stared at each other. Neither knew what to say. What was there to say? Alfred really didn't have anything to say. Well he _did_ want to ask what Arthur knew about his past, and how he only knew who Arthur was, but he kept his mouth shut instead. It wasn't until Arthurs phone started ringing that the silence was over.

"Hullo?" Arthur spoke into the phone. Alfred watched him.

"_Hello, Arthur. It's Canada."_

"Who?" Arthur's eye brows knited together, which made Alfred giggle.

"_Alfred's brother."_

"O-oh, yes, I knew that. Anyways, what has you calling?"

"_I wanted to see if Alfred was doing okay...I'm really worried. Is he awake?"_

"Yes, he's awake. I have some unfortunante news though."

"_W-what is it?"_

"It seems America has lost his memory. The only thing he remembers is me."

"_He lost his memory? Oh no! He doesn't even remember me?"_

"Sadly, no. He doesn't. I don't know why he only remembers me. It's quite strange."

"_I-I see. I have to go. Goodbye England."_

"Goodbye." England ended the call and stuffed the phone back into his pocket. He looked at America and caught his gaze.

"Why did you call me America?"

Oh, how was he going to explain this...?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So...I don't know if I liked the way this chapter went XD I get suuuuuper lazy when there's like more than at least 3 people in the room, so I didn't know what to make Russia, Germany, and Italy say, ya know? I'm going to work on that though! ;D**

**Translations: **

**Mon ami- My friend-French**

**Angleterre- England- French **

**Sorry for any errors and such! D: I re-read it to make sure there wasn't, but ya know, I'm only human XD Or am I..? Jkjkjk **

**Lastely, Rate and review! PLEASE! :D It makes me so happy when I get wonderful reviews :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! Chapter 3! Who's happy? ME! :D**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Hetalia~**

* * *

><p>"Why did you call me America?" Alfred asked, watching the blonde headed man. Wasn't his name Alfred? He thought that America was the country he lived in.<p>

"A-ah...You see...Um..It's hard to explain, Alfred." Arthur stumbled on his words. He didn't know how to explain it.

"But, I thought my name was Alfred."

"It is! But..um. Okay, you do know the United Kingdom, correct?" Alfred nodded, and Arthur pressed on, "Well you see, I'm, er, the personification on the UK."

"Are you saying that you are like the land? Itself?" Alfred asked. That was weird. Was that even possible?

"Basically. Well, there are others like me. That are personifications. Your one of them."

"M-me?"

"Yes. You are the United States of America." Alfred turned his head away from Arthur and starred at the plain ceiling. There was no possible way that he could be a 'personification'! That was outragious!

"This...I'm confused.." Alfred admitted. Arthur sighed.

"Maybe I'll be able to explain it better later." He paused, "How are you feeling?" Arthur changed the subject.

"Okay, I guess...I feel numb now."

"That's good..." God how he wished this had never happened. Why was he always cursed with misfortune? He rubbed his temple and gazed out the window. It was night now. How long had he been here?

"Artie?" Arthur looked up at hearing that annoying nickname.

"Yes?"

T-thanks. Ya know, for staying here. I don't want to be alone..." He whispered. Arthur smiled gently and leaned forward, pressing his lips to America's forehead. Then pulled back and whispered back,

"Your welcome, love."

Arthur jolted awake when there was a knock at the door to Alfred's hospital room. He didn't even remember falling asleep. He looked at Alfred, who was peacefully sleeping, his chest rising and falling, with air that was being pushed into his lungs with the help on the oxygen mask. Not wanting to wake the sleeping nation, he got up and quietly opened the door to find Japan standing there, with a couple of movies in his hand.

"_Ohayo gozaimasu_*,Arthur-san. I am sorry to show up so suddenly, but I didn't get a chance to visit him yesterday." Japan apologized, as he bowed slightly to the English-man.

"Oh, good morning Kiku! It's quite alright. How are you this evening?" He greeted, stepping out of the way for Kiku to walk into the room. He shut the door softly behind him and followed behind Kiku, who now stood at the foot of the white bed. Arthur stood beside Kiku and stared solemly at Alfred before turning to Kiku. He might as well tell Japan the situation.

"He lost his memory." He said bluntly. Japan looked at him in surprise.

"Lost his memory? Can he not remember anything at all?" He asked, looking back at the young nation. He felt bad for his western friend.

"Yes. It seems he can only recall his name and who I am." Arthur spoke as he walked back to the chair. Kiku nodded slowly.

"Have you talked to Germany or the others about this?"

"No, not yet. Besides you, Matthew and I, no one else knows. I plan to tell them at the next meeting though." He rubbed his temple, stressing out slightly.

"He seems younger." Japan suddenly said, walking to stand on the left side of the bed. Arthur blinked. So he wasn't the only one who noticed?

"You have noticed too? I wasn't sure at first, but now that you mention it, he does look younger." Arthur stood up and pulled the covers carefully away from the Americans body. Both nations gasped. He WAS much smaller looking. Instead of the long muscular legs, there was now semi short thin legs. Not to mention, Alfred's torso itself looked smaller in general.

"How..How did he get younger?" England wondered out loud. Japan shook his head to himself and looked back to Alfred's face.

"If I had to guess, it looks as if Alfred-kun is around 13 or 14. Do you kow of anyways that could have possibly reverted him?" The Japanese man questioned. Arthur ran a hand through his messy blonde hair thoughtfully. Magic could have been involved, but he would have sensed the energy of magic around Alfred if it was used. Unless...

"What if a nation were to be wounded enough to were the body would revert back to help heal? Ah, never mind. It sounds like a silly theory." Arthur sighed in frustration.

"Not at all, Arthur-san. In fact, that is a very good theory, though I have never heard of a nation becoming younger." Kiku sat in the empty chair across from Arthur. He knew of nations becoming practically comatose until the healed, but definitely not becoming younger. It boggled his mind.

It wasn't long after Japan arrived that Aflred had woken up. He blinked his eyes, still blurry from sleep, before looking at the man with the short black hair. He panicked slightly, waking up to an unknown man, but quickly caught sight of his Arthur.

"Good morning, Alfie. How did you sleep? Are you feeling better? Hungry?" Arthur boombarded him with questions.

"I-I slept well. My body kinda hurts again, though," He paused, "Food?" Automatically his eyes light up at the thought of being able to eat something. In fact, he'd be willingly to eat just about anything right now. He was starving!"

"Would you like some more medicine?" The English-man asked but was immediately turned down. The only thing running through Alfred's mind was the thought of food. Food, food, food. Kiku smiled at Alfred and stood up. He hadn't said much after the conversation about Alfred, just sitting and thinking until the young nation woke up.

"Would you like me to run out and get us something to eat?" Japan offered.

"What? Oh no! That would be rude of me. Let me go and get something." Arthur requested. As much as he didn't want to leave Alfred, he didn't want a friend to go out of his way to get them food.

"No, no, I insist. You stay here with Alfred-kun." Japan smiled and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him. Arthur sighed, but turned back to Alfred and put a smile on his face.

"Artie, who was that?" Large, blue eyes looked at him, expectantly. England had momentarily forgotten all about the boy losing his memory.

"That was one of our friend. Remember our conversation about personifications?" Alfred nodded, still thinking it was impossible. Arthur continued, "Well, he was one of them. He represents Japan." Alfred looked at him, head cocked to the side.

"How do people become personifications?" He asked.

"Ah, well...You are just born that way. I don't know why we are born like this, but here we are. As long as the country is alive and doing well, then so are we."

"So...How long have you been alive?"

"Over a thousand years." Arthur answered simply. He couldn't remember the exact date, so he estimated.

"Wow! Then your an old man!" Alfred giggled.

"I am not old! China is older than I am!" England scolded. Alfred giggled some more.

"Haaha...How old was I?" He asked suddenly.

"You? Hm..About 235 years old. Come to think of it, your next birthday is coming up." Arthur said solemly. He always hated it around this time of year. It always brought back painful memories, that still to this day, brings tears to his eyes.

"No way! I'm old too!" Then he caught the look on his brothers face. "Artie, why do you look sad?" Alfred did his best to reach for Arthur's hand that sat on his lap, without moving to much.

"H-huh? Oh, it's-it's nothing, Alfred. Just some bad memories." He loked Alfred in the eyes, but looked away.

"I'm sorry.." Alfred murmured. They both sat in silence for a few minutes, until the door opened to reveal Japan, holding a McDonalds bag.

"Ah, welcome back Kiku. Thank you so much for going out of your way."

"_Arigato*_, Arthur-san. It was no problem at all. I'm happy to help." He made his way across the room and began pulling out the grease filled food and handing it to Arthur and Alfred before taking his seat. He himself only got a water, both not hungry and not wanting to stomach the food.

"T-thank you." Alfred mumbled to the Japanese-man. He found himself somewhat nervous being around the man. Though Arthur had said that he was one of their friends, he felt shy around him.

"Your welcome, Amerika-kun." Then both Arthur and Kiku noticed the problem. How was he going to eat when he had to wear the oxygen mask? But apparently nothing was going to stop the little nation from eating as he gingerly took off the mask. He took in a couple of breaths, deciding it was okay, before he unwrapped his meal.

"Alfred, do you want me to help you sit up?" Arthur asked. knowing how he ate, he would probably chock himself laying down, and that would be unfortunate. Setting his food on the small side table, he got up and ever so slightly wrapped his arms around the boy and pulled him up. Alfred hissed in pain, clenching his teeth as he was moved but told Arthur to continue until he was finally in an upright position.

"Are you alright? Did I hurt you?" Arthur asked worridly.

"'M fine." Alfred said, as he grabbed his burger and took a rather large bite out of the thing. God, it was like the best thing he ever eaten. The sweet aroma alone was enough to make his mouth water, but now that he got a taste of it, he was sent into a state of full bliss.

"Wow.." Both Kiku and Arthur muttered at the same time, watching as Alfred ate, his face in a whole other world. Alfred was the only person they knew that would ever react to such a thing.

"At least there's something that's still the same about him." Arthur whispered, smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The end, in my opinion, got a little boring XD Kinda like a filler. I'm sorry D: But hey, at least I wrote it :D But, next chapter will be better, promise! I miiiight make it skip ahead in time (not in the beginning of the chapter of course...That would be confusing) It just depends on how the chapter goes ^^**

**Translations:**

**Ohayo gozaimasu: Good morning-Japanese**

**Arigato: Thank you-Japanese**

**Sorry if I got the translations wrong...I used my own brain ^^ Heehee XD**

**As always, review :D It makes me such a happy person to read what you have to say~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay! Chapter 4! Well, being the crappy author I am, I decided to do a time skip...Didn't want to keep writing the same boring stuff, so I skipped ahead ^^ and guess what? This chapter is longer! Yaaay~ :D Not by much, but hey, at least it is ^^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia ^^**

* * *

><p>It was finally the day that Alfred would be release from the hospital. Arthur was thankful for that for many reasons. Mainly because he was glad to see his little Alfred was alright and that flying from the UK to the U.S. was quite trying.<p>

Now his worries was getting Alfred back to normal. Not to mention informing America's boss of the current situation that he had so reluctantly ignored. I wasn't that he didn't want to tell the others boss right away, but the fact that if he did, there would be even more drama to deal with, adding to his already high stress level, and he didn't want to deal with that. but he will do it soon!

As of right now, both nations stood in the plain white bathroom in the hospital. As always, it smelt of bleach and air fragrance.

"Artie! I can dress myseeeeelf!" The now young teen complained as Arthur pulled the new shirt over Alfred's head. Due to his change in size, Arthur had to measure Alfred and run of to the store and buy sets of clothes for him.

"I know, but you would take to long." Arthur giggled. Alfred puffed his cheeks and looked away, "Would not." He huffed. Arthur laughed at the cute-ness. When he finished, he straightened his back and looked at the young nation. He picked out what he thought Alfred would like ; blue jeans, and band t-shirts of sorts. He knew that the American would complain non-stop if he bought him kahkis and button up shirts.

Both nations walked out of the bathroom, walking casually to the front doors of the hospital that he almost become accustomed to. Alfred blinked multiple times as the sun light hit his eyes. He adjusted to the brightness that he hadn't been under in a few weeks. Arthur chuckled and lead the way to the car he borrowed from America.

When they settled in the car, he drove the familiar way to Alfred's rather large house, occationally glancing at America as he starred in amazement outside.

"So, you say that I am 'America'. Does that mean that I own all of _this_?" He was flabbergasted. It seemed as if the land just continue on, and on and on. It almost all seemed so..._familiar_. But when he tried to think more about it, his head began to hurt. He rubbed his temple, trying to ebb away the pain.

"As a matter of fact, you do. You are the land," He caught the movement, and looked over at him curiously, noticing he was rubbing his temple. "Are you alright, lad?"

"Yeah..My head hurts a little." He replied, but was already distracted as they pulled into the driveway of a rather expensive looking mansion. "Wow.." He said, looking at the house in amazement. Suddenly an imagine appeared in his head, of a boy, that happen to look a lot like him, wiping sweat off his forehead, but only managing to smudge it with dirt. The boy, or rather, young man, was looking at the house that looked oddly just like the one Alfred just pulled into, but this one looking new.

"-fred? Alfred!" Alfred blinked and shook the image away from his head, a little confused why such a picture would randomly come up.

"Yeah, Artie?" He smiled as he got out of the car and followed his brother.

"Are you sure your alright?" Arthur opened the door to find the house looking the same as normal. The living room was dirty but it wasn't spike and span either. There was a blanket thrown over the back side of the couch and a couple of pillows lay on the floor. Otherwise, the living room was clean.

"'M fine! Just got distracted.." He looked around the large living room. He was liking it so far. It was nice, but nothing to fancy or uptight. Nice but relaxed. He wanted his house to be like this when he grew up. Which reminded him- "Is this your house, Arthur?"

"What? My house? Oh no! My house is all the way back in England." Arthur chuckled, walking into the kitchen, planning on making them something to eat. Surely Alfred would be hungry, having to eat mostly hospital food. Ew.

"Who's house is it then?" He asked, confused. If it wasn't Arthur's, then did that mean they were breaking into someones house? He hoped not.

"This is your house. You built it a long time ago. _Long_ time ago. Though you added and refernished it since you built it." Arthur answered, while digging through the pantry to find the flour. Did America ever keep any actual cooking ingredients?

"M-my house? And I _built this?_ No way! I don't know how to build anything.." He looked around, noting it did look a little familiar, but nothing jumping out at him. Surely he would remember building a whole house! Especially one that was so big. (A/N: That's what she said, lol!) He sighed, a little frustrated that he couldn't remember anything.

"Maybe we can find something that will trigger your memory. Has nothing at all seemed slightly familiar?"

"Well, when we first got here, I got this image in my head. And the house seems familiar."

"Really? Great! Tell me what you saw!" Arthur spun around eagerly, happy that they were actually making some progress so far. Maybe this woudl be over and done with before they knew it. That would be such a relief.

"Um, it was a boy, er well young man, a little older looking than me, that looked a lot like me, and he was wiping his forehead with his arm. He was a dirty and sweaty looking, but he was smiling at a house that looked a lot like this one...That's all I saw." Arthur looked thrilled. So he did remember the house, even without knowing it.

"That young man _was_ you, Alfred. This is great! I'm happy that your already getting some memories back." He smiled, and turned back to what was now dough for his famous scones. He honestly didn't get why nobody liked them. They were delicious!

"Oh." Was all Alfred said as he watched Arthur make the food. He was curious as to what the English-man was making, but didn't ask. Suddenly bored, he hopped out of the chair he was sitting in and began making his way out of the kitchen, informing his brother that he was going exploring, before he dashed down the hallway, not even waiting another second for the reply.

The first door he came to was only a closet which he found not interest in so he closed it, and headed to the next door. It reveled a large marble bathroom, that seemed covered in mirrors. He closed the door, and caught the sight of a rather cool looking door. He ran down the hall and stopped infront of a door that adorned an American flag painting. He smiled at the awesome-ness before creaking the door open.

The room was absolutely filled with everything American. A large flag covered the whole wall to the left, were the head of the bed was. The bed, also having American flag blankets and pillows. '_Sheesh, this guy sure likes America.'_ Alfred thought before he flopped down on the bed and caught sight of the picture frame that sat on the side table. He picked it up and examened the picture. In it, was him, Arthur, a boy that looked like him, but with wavy hair and violet eyes, and another who also had wavy hair, but with blue eyes. '_Are these my firends?'_

He sat the picture down and looked around the room again, founding more photos in frames, some looking ancient, while others looked very modern. All the pictures he found very interesting, especially the one he found of him, though looking much older, in a thick leather jacket and a weird hat that had goggles on them. He was smiling, standing beside a flustered looking Arthur, and a plane was behind them. At the bottom, a date was scribbled at the bottom. Squeanting his eyes, the date read: September 10th, 1942.

He was about to check the date of today, but suddenly he heard an alarm go off. He sprinted out of the room and down the hall till he reached the kitchen, just in time to see Arthur pulling out _something_ from the stove. Black smoke billowed from the oven and Arthur waved his hands in the air after he sat the burnt things on the stove top. After he cleared out the smoke, he caught sight of Alfred and grinned.

"What happened?" Alfred gasped, slightly out of breath. He was mildly worried that something had caught on fire.

"I was cooking!" Arthur exclaimed, pulling out some plates and placing the scones on them.

"Does that usually happen when you cook?" Alfred asked, sitting at the table as Arthur place the burnt thing in front of him.

"Yes, but I assure you that the food taste perfectly fine. I eat them all the time!" He said, also sitting down. Alfred watched as the English-man took a bit out of the burnt thing. 'Well, if he can eat it without dropping over, the so can I!' He thought, taking a rather large bite out of the scone. immediately he wished he hadn't. The burnt taste filled his mouth and dried it out instantly. He choked it down before looking back at the man.

"What?" Arthur automatically asked, narrowing his eyes at the look Alfred was giving him. Alfred swallowed again and gave him a pitiful look.

"It aah...Tastes wonderful, Artie. T-thank you!" He tried to sound enthusiastic about it, but was obviously failing miserably. Arthur sighed.

"I appreciate the fact that your attempting to be polite, but if you would rather not eat it, then don't. I suppose that I'm the only one who likes them." He grumbled. Alfred immediately felt bad, so to cheer Arthur up, he ate the whole thing, and didn't make one face about. After he finished it, he put on his best smile and hugged Arthur.

"Thank you." He said softly. Arthur stiffened for a moment, before and relaxed and embraced the American.

"Your welcome, Alfred." With that, he pulled away reluctently and ruffled the wheat blonde hair, smiling. Even though he missed the America from before the incident, he was happy that this one was considerate, and ate his food even though he didn't like it. Anybody and everybody would have complained and insulted his food right away, not even giving it a second chance.

Once Arthur finished up, he took both plates to the sink, washed them, and then placed them into the strainer before walking back into the living room, and folding the blankets. After, he picked up the pillows, placing them neatly on the couch before sitting down on the over stuffed couch. He sighed in content, just happy to finally be able to relax for what seemed like the first time in a month.

Suddenly, Alfred came bounding into the living room, jumping over the couch and landing himself beside Arthur. He looked at the older man with bright blue orbs, a million thoughts and questions running through them.

"Hey Artie, what what's the exact date?" Arthur blinked at the question, but answered.

"June 24th, 2012. Why?"

"Well, I seen this picture in the guy-er my room, and it was me, but older and you and it was dated back to 1942! It was suuuuper old! And there was a plane in the background too! Man, it was so cool!" Alfred continued on about the picture and how it kinda reminded him of a hero of some sort.

"Oh really now?" He inquired, raising his thick eye brows. Alfred nodded furiously.

"Yupp! It was really awesome!" He grinned madly at the thought of driving the plane. Arthur was amazed that Alfred acted so. Not that he didn't act hyper and jittery before, but he was like a 5 year old, seeing everything for the first time. It was adorable in some ways.

He was about to say something else, but suddenly the front door burst open, and there he stood. The French bastard himself.

"France has arrived!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, I couldn't resist putting that little authors note on the middle of the chapter...I just HAD to! XD I know you all were thinking the same thing! Anyways, cliffhanger! :D Haha not. It was the best I could do...Thought it would be good way to end the chapter :D Sorry is got a little boring :( But oh well :)**

**As always, review! :D Because I like to read what you have to say...Makes me want to write!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5! Gosh, I'm so proud of myself...I've been writing this every day since I posted it :D New world record! Anyway, please excuse any mistakes! **

**Disclaimer: As always, I don't own Hetalia~**

* * *

><p>"France has arrived!" France exclaimed, throwing his arms up for the dramatic enterence. Arthur about had a heart attack.<p>

"What the bloody hell are you doing here? You can't just come barging into someones house without permission, let alone without letting them know before hand!" England shouted, fuming that the French man was here. He couldn't stand him at the meeting, let alone in his-or any other house.

"I decided I wanted to pay _petit Amerique* _a visit. He is practically my little brother. And figured I give you my fabulous way of arriving at a friends house. No need for the boring, plain, knock on the door." France allowed himself in, shutting the door quietly behind him before he sat in the love seat adjacent from the couch.

"So where is America?" He asked after only receiving a glare instead of a reply from his earlier statement.

Alfred tried to hide behind Arthur, a little shy about being in front of the strange man. On top of that, it seemed that his brother didn't like the man either. Was this French man bad? Suddenly an idea popped in his head.

"THE HERO WILL SAVE YOU ARTIE!" Alfred yelled his battle cry loudly, pouncing on the now surprised France. Alfred hadn't planned on what to do after he jumped on the man, so he started pulling on the soft locks of hair.

Arthur, who was also surprised by the sudden yell, burst into histerical fit of laughter. France would have laughed to, but at the moment, Alfred was pulling rather hard at his hair, which hurt...A lot.

"Take that you evil villain! I won't let you hurt my brother!" He yelled, pulling harder. That is, still firm hands were placed under his arm pits and lifted him off of France.

"A-Alfred? Is that you?" France asked, wide eyed.

"Of course it is, dim-wit. And to answer your next question, no I did not use my magic. He turned younger himself. And to answer the question after that, I don't know why he is younger. Japan and I had tried theories as to why this happened but we only concluded to maybe he has become younger to heal." Arthur grumbled, letting go of Alfred, who was grinning like a little hero. Arthur wished he had gotten that on video, so he can watch it whenever, just to get a laugh.

"_Que*?_ But that don't make sense...Is is true he lost his memory? I heard from Canada." Arthur nodded grimly.

"Yes, he has, in fact. Though I think he's already on the road to gaining them back. Just earlier, he seen himself back in his colonial days, just after he built this house."

"I see..." Francis was silent for a moment, which made Arthur wonder just what he was thinking. "Weeeell~ we might as well not waste this time while little America is so cute!" France said, a gleam in his eyes. Arthur hissed and smacked him against the head.

"You will not touch him, you understand me? I will chop of that hair of yours and shove it up your arse!"

"Noooo my beautiful hair!"

Alfred giggled at this. France immediately 'awwww'ed and went forward were he crouched in front of Alfred, pinching his cheeks.

"You are so cute! Why don't you come stay with big brother France for a will, _non?" _Arthur growled, sounding very animalistic, which made Francis back off a little.

"I ain't cute! Hero's aren't cute...They're handsome." France giggled. Well, it seemed to both the older nations that he still has his heroristic point of view.

"So frog," Arthur began, looking at France, "Surely you didn't just come here to see Alfred. What else are you here for?" France looked at him for a minute before shrugging and smiling.

"I just wanted to see little America is all. Is that so bad?" He received a glare. "Oh! And guess what? It's your one of your favorite activites! We have a meeting tomorrow~!"

"Why wasn't I informed of this sooner?" England exclaimed. He didn't have any of his paper work, or any discussions prepared. It's not like he can fly all the way to England, get everything he needed, and fly all the way back here. He groaned.

"Actually, I don't think it will be much of a problem, _mon ami anglais_*. The reason for the sudden meeting will be about Alfred, and the situation." At the mentioning of Alfred, both nations looked to see where he was, but found the room empty of the American.

"Where did he go?" England panicked. He knew he shouldn't be freaking out, because this _is_ America's house, but it's not like he remembers where everything is. Plus this house is huge! He could get lost!

"Start looking for him on the first floor, I'll look on the second." Arthur ordered, practically running up the large marble stair case.

"Alfred? Where are you? Alfreeed!" Arthur called, looking in the rooms as he walked by. He countinued calling, looking through various rooms, most of which were either empty, or just guest rooms.

He began to worry. He hoped that the American hadn't decided to go venture outside. Then they'd really be in trouble.

"Alfred!"

Meanwhile...

Alfred sat in a dusty room, filled with old trinckets and treasures, most of which looked to be hunderds of years old. He dug around in old chest, but didn't find anything of much interest. Mostly just clothes, that were completely out of date.

He was about to give up his search until he saw a small wooden box, in the shape of what looked like a little house. If you could call it that. He wearily picked it up, afraid it would just turn to dust from it's age. When it didn't he carefully opened the lid and found little toy soldiers.

"Wow..." He mumbled, picking up one of the toys, blowing the dust off of it. When he got a clear look of it, he froze. His head began racing at a million miles an hour.

_"Whoa! England! You made these! These are so cool!" Alfred exclaimed. He looked at the toys in great earnist, amazed at the little wooden toys._

_"I'm so happy you like them so much, America. I made them specially for you, and nearly broke my arm in the process." America's eyes gleam and he grinned like a child on Christmas morning. Laying the toys gently down, he got up from his spot on the floor, and ran into England's arms._

_"I love you big brother! Your the best!" America said, burrying his face in England's torso. Said person smiled, and rubbed America's soft hair and murmured back,_

_"I love you also, little brother."_

Alfred blinked his eye lids a couple of times, coming out of the flashback. So Arthur had made these? For him?

A warm feeling spread through him at the thought of someone hand making him something. He hugged the toys tightly to his chest, smiling. He felt content.

"Alfred! Come on lad, answer me!" England was past panicked. It seemed like hours! Which of course he knew it wasn't but it still felt like it. When he was just about ready to call for help for the cops or something, he saw a door down the hall that was slightly ajar. Finding new hope, he jogged down the hall, and swung open the door to find Alfred sitting on the floor hugging something to his chest.

"Alfred! Thank God! There you are! What are you-" He cut off when he seen what Alfred was holding.

Alfred looked up. He jumped when the door was thrown open and England.s loud voice peirced through the quite room. He was about to tell Arthur what he found, but immediately saw the look in his eyes. Sad-ness. He looked lonely.

"Arthur?" He whispered. He was almost scared that Arthur would be mad at him for wondering off and then snooping through stuff.

"Come here, Alfred. Please." Arthur murmured. He got down on his knees and Alfred sat the toys down gently and ran to Arthur. Said person held out his arms and Alfred practically threw himself into the welcoming arms.

Arthur embraced Alfred closely, rubbing his hair. He wanted to hold him in his lap, but unfortunently, Alfred was much to big for that, so he settled with just holding the American. He didn't know what had made him so suddenly want to hug him. He supposed because of seeing the toys. The ones he thought that America had thrown out centuries ago.

A tear ran down his face, but he kept silent, still holding Alfred.

"Don't leave me again..." He mumbled into Alfred.s ear. Hearing this made the Americans heart beat to quicken. Why would he leave? Wait...Again?

"I won't leave you. I promise." Alfred whispered back, closing his eyes.

France stood at the doorway, smiling softly at the heart warming scene. Arthur had found Alfred after all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: d'aaawwwwwwwww :D okay, I totally enjoyed the little sappy part at the end...I don't know what came over me to write that, but I did. I hope you enjoyed it too! :D**

**Translations:**

**Petit Amerique- Small/little America**

**Que-What  
><strong>

**Mon Anglais ami- My English friend**

**Sorry if translations are wrong! I used my smartical brain XD Haha**

**Once again, please forgive me for the mistakes! ;A; :D**

**As always, review, lovelies :D  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, hey, hey! :D Digga was geht* my lovely readers? :D ****So uhm...This chapter sucks XD That's all I really have to say lol**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia~**

* * *

><p>After the storage room incident, France thought it a wonderful idea to relax in the living room, and watch a little TV. Of course, he said this to try and relax Arthur who had just went balisitc because Francis was 'spying' on them.<p>

So here they were sitting on the couch. (Well Arthur and Alfred were. Arthur forced Francis to sit on the love seat.) The TV was turned to some cartoons but no one really paid any mind to them, except Alfred, but Arthur noticed that the boy was slumped slightly and was snoring softly, almost non-existent.

He got up and re-adjusted Alfred out on the couch and covered him up with the worn out blanket that draped over the couch, before sitting on the recliner across the room from France.

"Tiring day, oui?" France spoke. He looked to Arthur, who looked worn out.

"Yes, quite. Still have important matters to attend to as always though." He grumbled.

"Yes, as always. If you don't mind, would you like to tell me what you have to do?" Francis wanted to keep the conversation going. It was one of the rare moments that he and Arthur wasn't bickering, and he did enjoy the time of peace.

"Ah, well I have yet to inform America's president of this issue. Then there's Alfred himself. I have to figure out why he's like this. And then there's the meeting tomorrow...I really need a cup of tea." He groaned out at the end. He stood up, motioning for France to follow him before walking to the kitchen. He dug through the cabnits and at last, found an 'English Tea Time' in the very back. It made him smile that America actually kept some tea in his house just for him, when he decided to visit.

"Mon ami, your stressing yourself out. Why not wait till a little later? I mean, spread out everything you have to do."

"Well obviously I can't 'spread out the meeting' nor can I wait any longer to call the President. Which leads to Alfred's condition, which really needs to be fixed." He said as he started making his long awaited cup of tea.

"Well, why don't you let me help you out then?" France suggested.

"As much as a appreciate your wanting to help. I'd rather do this myself, thank you." There was an awkward silence that filled the room. When Arthur's tea was ready, he took a sip of it and was blessed as the warm feeling traveled through his body. Content, he walked to the table and sat down, France doing the same.

"I have to call the President now, so hush up." Arthur hissed. He pulled out his phone, and searched the number through his contacted till he found it. He was thankful that America had given it to him, for emergency uses.

The phone rang three times, before a deep voice was heard on the other end, "_Good evening, this is President Obama."_

"Ah, good evening ! This is Arthur Kirkland speaking, or otherwise known as England. I hate to inform you, but I have some unfortunate news."

"_Hello, ! It's been awhile since we last talked. How are you? Some news? Enlighten me, please." _The President asked, seeming rather interested.

"I'm fine, thank you. For the reason I called, I thought I should let you know that Alfred- er America, has gotten into a car accident."

_"? How is he doing? Is he alright?" _The voice had obvious worry in it. It was clear that Obama was worried about Alfred's well-being.

"He has suffered some head trauma, and cannot remember anything. Also, as unbelieving as it may sound, it seems that Alfred has become younger. He is quite alright now, though, I assure you. He has recovered quite nicely." He took a sip of the hot tea.

"_Lost his memory? When was this? And y-younger? Would you like to explain to me how that happened. I must say that this is very...Unrealistic. Are you pulling my leg?"_

"Well, the accident occured at least 3 weeks ago. I'm sorry to just now be telling you, and I'm sure you have been worried as to why he has not shown up to work. As for the him being younger, I do not know why he is. Japan and I had tried to come up with theories but was unable to come to a conclusion. But I must say, that I am most certainly not pulling your leg, as I am a gentlemen and I would not do that."

"_3 weeks? That's quite a bit ago. I suppose you had your reasons, though. No conclusions? That's no good."_ There was a pause at the other end, "_I would like to see Alfred. When is the best time for him to come to the White House? Lets see...I am open for 9 o'clock am Thursday. Is that a good time for you?" _ Thursday. He had today and tomorrow after the meeting to get ready.

"Ah that sounds perfect. I'll see you then with Alfred, . Goodbye."

"_Sounds good. Goodbye ."_

Arthur sighed as he ended the call and stuffed the phone back into his pocket. "Ah, glad to have that over with. Looks like we're going to Washington D.C. Thursday."

"Wonderful~! It has been oh so long since I seen D.C." He stared off in the distance and faintly heard Arthur grumble something about, 'Who said you would be going' But the comment went unanswered.

England looked at the time before standing up. He excused himself and left for the living stopped in front of the couch, watching Alfred sleep for a moment. He looked so stress free and peaceful. Just like a child. He smiled to himself and picked up the sleeping nation, who's head lulled against his shoulder. He walked up the stairs (Which was thankfully much easier since Alfred was smaller) and came to the room which was obviously his and opened the door. He couldn't help but roll his eyes at the room. He was so self-centered.

Walking into the room and to the bed, he layed Alfred down as gently as possible, without waking the boy and covered him up with the patriotic blanket.

"Sweet dreams, Alfie." He kissed the Americans forehead and left the room, leaving the door open so the light from the hallway could fill the room.

"You still act like his mother, even after all these years, Arthur." France said as England re-entered the kitchen. England snorted and re-claimed his chair, glaring at the French-man.

"I do not act like his mother, wanker. I am meerly caring for him, that is all!" France shook his head and smiled.

"I didn't mean it like that. I meant that you still love him. It's nice to see you haven't lost that touch." England rolled his eyes, but his lip twitched up in a small smile.

"Whatever, frog."

"Now...Would you like to show me some _amour? _I can make you feel good aaaaaall night~!" France giggled, but yelped when England punched him in the face.

"SHUT UP, YOU BLOODY WANKER!"

The rest of the night continued on with Arthur pounding Francis's face for trying to...'Assit him in the ways of _amour'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I feel like this chapter absolutely sucked monkey balls :/ Sorry guys...Don't hurt me! ;A; Anyways, I promise on pasta that the next chapter will be much, much, MUCH better :D Besides, Who couldn't resist the crazy-ness at the meetings? Especially with the new Alfred? ;D **

**So, 'Digga was geht' means 'Dude, what's up?' in German ^^ Cause my German friend is so wonderfully awesome, she wanted to teach me some slang over there :D**

**Anyways, please excuse all mistakes :D and please rate and review! :D Danke~  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! This chapter is a bit longer than normal :D Can have the chaos of a meeting in a few sentences, now can you? Well, I have something to tell you after you read this chapter...Don't wonna kept ya waiting ;D**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Hetalia :D**

* * *

><p>The following morning, Arthur woke up first as usual and decided he was in dire need of a shower. After the relaxing shower, he went to Alfred's room. He knocked on the door, but received no answer, so he walked in. He found the American curled up, with the blanket wrapped tightly around him, only a tuff of wheat blonde hair was visible.<p>

"Alfred...Alfie, it's time to wake up deary. We have a long day ahead of us." Arthur said softly, shaking the sleep nations' shoulder. He groaned sound from under the blankets before it rolled over and looked at Arthur with bleary eyes.

"Ugh...5 more minutes..I'm sleepy..." Alfred complained, using the puppy dog face. Unfortunately, it didn't work on England this time. The older nation sighed and pulled Alfred into a sitting position, ignoring the others complaining.

"It's time to get up, poppit. We have to eat breakfast, the get ready for the meeting." Arthur explained, brushing a strand of stray hair from the others face. Alfred rubbed his eyes and nodded slightly.

"Do I have to go?" There was a hint of a whine in his voice as he said it.

"Of course." Arthur replied simply. He began tugging on Alfred's arm as he got up off the bed. Alfred reluctantly followed as he drug him to the closet. It was only when he opened it did he noticed the problem.

"Oh...You don't have any suits to wear..." Arthur mumbled, mainly to himself.

"Couldn't I just wear what I normally wear? I mean, it seems fine to me." Alfred stated, pulling out one of the outfits that Arthur had bought him: A short sleeved, black T-shirt, an American flag print hoodie, and a pair of worn out looking jeans. Honestly, Arthur didn't have bad taste when it came to clothes.

"But it's not appropriate. This is business. We-" He cut off when he noticed the look Alfred gave him. He groaned inwardly as the childish face got to him, "Fine, but only this time! I'm going out later to buy you some acceptable clothes." Alfred grinned. He got what he wanted.

"Now, hurry up and get showered and such. I'm going to cook breakfast." Arthur inform, walking out of the room and closing the door. He went down stairs to the kitchen, but already found France awake and cooking.

"Hey! I was going to cook breakfast, frog!" He fussed. Francis turned and grinned slyly at him.

"With all do respect, England, I don't think I could suffer through eating your cooking. Let alone America." Arthur's face grew red from angry.

"I'll have you know that my cooking isn't that bad! And for your information, Alfred likes my cooking!" Arthur exclaimed. He faintly heard Francis say 'It don't taste bad to you because you lost your taste buds' but he ignored it, deciding it was best to just make himself a cup of tea and try his best to enjoy the morning.

"Have you finally gave in and agreed with everyone else that your cooking sucks?" France asked, snickering.

"Shut up, twat! Being the mature gentleman I am, I dropped the arguement!" England fumed, wanting to throw something hard, and hopefully knock the bastard out.

"Well obviously you haven't dropped the arguement. Your still arguing with me, non?" This earned him a smack in the head. Before an all out war in thee kitchen, Alfred walked in.

"Ah, _bonjour_, Alfred! How did you sleep?" France asked, as Alfred walked over to the table.

"Oh ah, I slept fine...I want to go back to sleep though." Alfred gave Arthur the 'Why-did-you-wake-me-up-so-damn-early' look. Said person shrugged it off, but smiled.

"It was time to wake up! You already slept in!" France rolled his eyes.

"_Mon cher_, I don't think 9 o'clock is sleeping in. Especially for our little American here." He spoke, pulled out three plates and filling the plates with biscuits, eggs and bacon. He sat the plates down at the table and then pulled out 3 glasses, filling them with orange juice. He walked back to the table and finally sat down. Vaguelly he heard a grumbled 'thank you' from Arthur.

"Thanks!" Alfred pipped, digging into the food as if he hadn't ate in days. Well, it was apparent that he kept his appetite.

"So Alfred, how would you like to see the President tomorrow?" Arthur brought up. Alfred looked at him curiously, like he was pulling his leg.

"What? You mean like_ the_ President? Of the United States? No way!" He exclaimed, almost jumping up from his seat, partially from excitement and shock.

"Yes, that's the one. What do you say?" He asked, chuckling from Alfred's enthusiasm.

"Yeah! Of course!" Alfred grinned madly, what was left of his food forgotten.

After breakfast, the older nations got prepared for the meeting, then all three rushed out the door to America's car. While in the car, Alfred turned on the music, to the R&B station, trying to sing the lyrics to the song, but not knowing them so ended up mumbling.

It wasn't a long drive to the destination, but traffic was a bitch. They ended up backed up sitting in traffic for what seemed like hours, knowing that now they would be late for the meeting...Great.

Finally, the got to the large, elegant looking building and found a parking spot. They got out of the car and began walking up the steps to the door when the American suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong Alfred?" Arthur asked, turning around and looking at the nervous nation.

"What if they don't like me?" He asked, out of the blue. Arthur blinked. It wasn't like Alfred to be worried if people liked him or not.

"Not to worry Alfie. They will like you just fine. Most of them are actually your friends. Just stay by me and you'll be alright."

"He can always stay by me, England. He can keep my lap warm~!" Arthur shot him a glare. "You're not helping."

"O-okay.." Alfred murmured, grabbing on to Arthurs sleeve as the walked into the building. The reached the large oak double doors and paused for a moment, collecting themselves before the entered the room.

"Are you ready, poppit?" Arthur asked, glancing down at Alfred. He nodded and Arthur pushed out the thick doors. All at once, the nations in the room turned to look at the new comers. Alfred stayed behind Arthur, nervous under all the sets of eyes watching them, though Francis and Arthur didn't seem to mind.

"You're late! What to so long?" Germany barked at them. He glared at them from across the room at the podium.

"We were stuck in traffic, if you must know, Germany. We didn't intend on being late. Sorry for the trouble." Arthur uttered. He put on a pleasant smiled and began walking to his normal seat, with Alfred right at his heels. He could hear the nations whispering about Alfred, some good, and some bad.

"Oh England, why can't you tell them the truth~? You were finally getting over your sexual tensions with me~." France hummed, taking his seat.

"I was not! I swear one of these days I'm going to rip your hair our and light you of fire! So shut up, wanker!" England yelled. Alfred tugged on his sleeve and Arthur's forest green eyes meet sky blue. He whispered an apology and motioned for Alfred to sit in the seat that was beside he currently empty one.

Taking a seat along with Alfred, they looked to Germany who was waiting patiently. He opened his mouth to speak but was suddenly over whelmed with others talking.

"Oh my pasta~! Alfred is so cute~~!" Italy squealed, running over and attack hugging the young nation. Alfred's face turned red at the 'stranger' but didn't do anything to stop the strange boy.

"Comrade, become one with Russia, da?" Alfred didn't have to see the nation who just spoke, but could practically feel the aura off him. It made him shiver.

"You will NOT touch America, Russia!" England yelled, banging his hands on the table, causing some others to jump. Italy finally let go of Alfred, he breathed a sigh of relief as the boy skipped back to his seat.

"What the hell is wrong with that dumbass? Why is he so young?" Romano grumbled, glaring at Alfred. The American shrunk down in his seat.

"Yeah, why is he young?" Another voice sprung up. Soon the whole room was filled with questions, becoming unbearibly loud.

"ENOUGH! Everyone just CALM DOWN and SHUT UP!" Germany screamed. All at once, everyone shut up and turned towards the furious German. They were never going to get anything done if everyone kept yelling. It would only insure chaos.

"Now that everyone is quite, I would like to begin this meeting. We are here today for one reason. Our World Super Power has become a young teenager, and in fact has lost his memory, of everything from his history, to being a nation." Eyes turned to look at Alfred who shyly looked away.

"I'd like to say that he has had a memory come back already. Though for his age, I haven't seen any change." Arthur spoke, addressing the entire room.

"So Alfred-kun is making progress already? That is wonderful." Japan said, smiling slightly that his western friend is already beginning on the road to recovery.

"Does this effect the United States in any way?" Germany asked, still standing at the podium.

"As far as I can tell, it has not. Tomorrow, America, myself and (unfortunately) France are going to D.C. to talk with President Obama." England said. Alfred looked up at him, and he smiled reasuringly.

"Ah, I see. Anyways, I am hoping we can find a way to make America become older. Any theories or suggestions?"

"He can always come to Russia for a while. He'll grow up real fast!" The Russian giggled, and everyone around him inched away.

"Okay, let me correct myself, anyone, _who isn't Russia_, have any suggestions?" Germany corrected himself, glaring at Russia. Russia glared back at him for a second, 'kol-ing' before smiling creeply again.

"I say we keep him like this. He's doesn't talk and isn't shoving those greasy burgers into his mouth." China grumbled.

"I agree with China. I like it better that that idiot isn't rambling his mouth." Cuba nodded. England wanted to choke both off them but kept himself cool..Mostly.

"You bloody wankers! How can you just say that about him! He's your ally! Has he not always came to your aid whenever you needed it?" England shouted at them. They looked away as if he hadn't said anything.

Alfred just looked around at each and every nation in the room. He got over his shyness for a moment and was just plan mad that they were talking about him-well older him like that. He stood up and glared slightly at them.

"I may not remember, but I know that if either of you were in a situation like mine, I would not be saying stuff like that about you. I don't know what I though of you before, but I'm sure it wasn't any negative feelings." Alfred stared at them for a few moments before sitting down again. The others stared in shock that he actually said something, while England, France and Japan smiled at him. Plus his invisible brother, but no one could see him smile anyways.

"Artieeeee!" Alfred whined, when the meeting ended. He hadn't payed an ounce of attention after what he said to the other people who had disrespected him. It was either because he became nervous again, or he just didn't know what was going on. Not to mention Arthur and Francis fought a couple times which led to the whole room filling with chaos once again that the lemon blonde man at the front couldn't control. Was all these meetings like this? It didn't seem like they would get anything accomplished.

"What is it, Alfred?" Arthur asked, taking a hold of the boys hand, and silently wished he would stop calling him the nickname. They waited till almost half of the nations left, not wanting to be jam packed going down the hall, with them practically screaming in your ears. it was bloody annoying.

"I'm hungry..._Really_ hungry...I saw this one place with a yellow 'm', and I was wondering if you could take me there. Please Artie? Pleeeaaaseee!" England immediately knew what the young nation was talking about and groaned inwardly. He absolutely could not stand that fast food restaurant! But...He looked at America's face. The boy looked at him with such big blue eyes in hope that he would say yes, and Arthur's stern 'no' face crumbled. He sighed.

"Oh, alright."

"Yay! Your the best Artie!" Alfred exclaimed and wrapped his arms around the older nations body. Arthur's face turned red, but he smiled in affection and rubbed Alfreds head.

"Now, lets go before I change my mind!" Arthur said, tugging Alfred along and out of the building. He faintly wondered where France had gone but got his answer as he looked inside America's car to see him grinning and waving. He rolled his eyes and when he got to the car, he opened the back door for America, then walked to the other side to get in.

"Alfred wants to go to McDonalds..." He stated simply. France gasped and almost banged his head on the window. Arthur chuckled, and drove off, on their way to Mickey D's.

Little did they know though, that a certain wintery nation was watching, planning his strike against Alfred.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what did you think? ****This chapter was a little hard to write, so I apologize if the meeting wasn't as awesomely as it could have been XD Well, and I was distracted while writing this chapter. In my Social Studies class we are studying about the 9/11 attack and so I went home and around 8 or so, I started watching videos on youtube. Let me tell you, I bawled my eyes out! It was...Just terrible. Anyways, so I found this movie called 'Inside the Twin Towers' and I highly suggest that you watch it! It was amazing! I mean, it's still uber depressing, but the director did an amazing job with it. So I ended up watching that movie till about 11pm (I went down stairs about half way through the movie) but anyways, stayed up really late writing on this off and on AND I got up at 6 to write...And shower XD But here it is! Cause I love my readers :D**

**Anywho, review please! Your words are my fuel!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey hey :) I'm glad everyone liked Chapter 7 so much! Makes me so happy :'D *Tears of joy***

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia~ :)**

* * *

><p>"This food is...AMAZING!" Alfred exclaimed, shoving as much as he could fit in his mouth. He absolutely could not get enough of it. It was like heaven was having a dance party in his mouth.<p>

"Don't talk with your mouth full, Alfred! It's very rude and disgusting." Arthur scolded. He and Francis had decided they would just eat something when they got home. No possible way they would eat the heart attack food. Just...Ew.

"'M sorry! But it's so good! Want some?" The boy asked the older nations, but both refused immediately. Thankfully Alfred was almost done and they could leave this place and hopefully never see it again, though they knew that that would be impossible. Once Alfred found something he really liked, he's going to be coming back for more. Maybe next time Alfred wanted to go to McDonalds, he'll force France to take him. He chuckled at that.

"Is something funny, Angleterre?" France asked, looking over at him curiously. England shook his head no but kept snickering.

"Oh no, nothing at all." Except watching Francis horrified face when he is forced to go to McDonalds. Francis eyed him suspisously but didn't say anything. Instead, he slithered his hand under the table and rubbed it up Arthur's leg, causing the Brit to jump up and squeak.

"You bloody wanker! Keep your dirty hands off of me!" He shouted, causing the other people in the restaurant to look over in their direction, giving them odd looks. His face turned red and he sat back down, scouted away from France and keep his face down.

Alfred partially ignored what was going on, mainly because he was still eating and didn't care as to what was going on.

"I'm only showing my affection for you, dear Angleterre~! Is that such a problem?" France leaned over and whispered sweetly to England. Said persons head shot up and glared at him.

"Yes, it is such a bloody problem, you twit! I don't want any of your damn affection!" He angerly whispered back. He was so tempted to just reach over and strangle the hell out of the man, but that would cause a commotion and would most liking get him arrested.

"All done!" Alfred exclaimed, breaking up the nations. He grinned happily. The others had a look of relief wash over their face as they would finally be able to leave this place.

"That's good. Now, lets throw this trash away and leave. We have other things we have to do today." Arthur said standing up and placing all the trash on the tray and walking to the trash can and dumping it before setting the tray with the others. He looked back to make sure Francis and Alfred were following before he opened the doors and walked out side. The fresh air filled his lungs and he breathed a sigh of relief.

Once they were settled in the car, Arthur began driving, looking for a store or mall that sold a suit that would be in Alfreds size. Finally he found the mall and pulled into the parking lot.

"Where are we, Artie?" Alfred asked from the backseat.

"At the mall. We still have to get you proper clothes for the meetings." Arthur replied and got out of the car. The others got out and walked with the Brit as he walked into the large building.

"I don't need a suit.." Alfred grumbled. Those things were always so stuffy and hot.

"Hush now. You do need one. Wearing jeans and a T-shirt to a formal meeting isn't correct." He smiled slightly at Alfred, who nodded. They walked into a store just filled with suits. Francis and Arthur talked to the store clerk as Alfred looked around. He didn't find anything interesting about the clothes. It was all so boring.

"Alfred, come here. We found one for you to try on." Arthur called to him. He walked over there, glaring at the suit, but quickly smiled up at Arthur. Arthur and Francis guided him to the changing room, handing him the suit and gently pushing him into one of the changing rooms.

"I could always go in there and help him change~." France said, eyeing the door to the changing room Alfred was in.

"You will not!" Arthur smacked him upside the head. Really, did this twat ever learn?

"I was just suggesting! I mean, maybe he can't put it on. Those things are complicated!"

"They are not, now hush up before I make you." Arthur growled. Francis snickered, obviously taking that the wrong way.

After a few more minutes, Alfred walked out of the changing room and looked at Arthur expectently.

"So..? Do I look goo in this?" Aflred asked, doing a full turn around for Arthur and Francis to see. Arthur smiled.

"You look like a gentleman, Alfred. Very nice. Looks like this took less time than I was expecting! And this suit fits perfectly." Arthur gleefully said getting a closer look at the suit that Alfred was wearing.

"Can I change out of it now? It's really itchy." Alfred complained slightly. Arthur nodded and he went back into the changing room.

"Aww he is so adorable in a suit! Much cuter than when he is older." France said, clapping his hands together. Arthur rolled his eyes. When Alfred emerged, he handed the suit to Arthur who walked to the cash register, Francis following behind. Alfred stood by them for a second before something caught his eye outside of the store.

He left the older nations, not telling them that he was leaving. He would be back before they even realize he was gone. As soon as he stepped out of the store, a million of other things caught his eye. Overwhelmed, he walked (Or rather ran) into a random store, looking through everything as fast as possible, before walking into another store.

He was amazed. This entire store was _filled_ with games. He had never seen so many in one place! He was looking around till he felt a familiar presence in the room. One that felt oddly similar to the one he felt at the meeting. He turned around and saw the tall man with the scarf and thick jacket. _Isn't he hot in that?_ He thought to himself. Then another though crossed his mind. _What is he doing here? _

"Hello, Alfred~! How are you?" The man asked, smiling at Alfred.

"O-oh, hi. U-um I-I'm fine. Do I know you?" He asked, stuttering a bit. He didn't mean to stutter but the mans gaze creeped him out.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, you do know me. Very well. At least the older you did. We were really good friends. I'm Ivan." Ivan said holding out his hand. Alfred hesitantly reached for it and shook his gloved hand.

"We are? O-oh okay. That's cool.." He said looking at his feet. If they were friends before then he could trust this man, right?

"I want to take you somewhere. You absolutely loved it before, and I was hoping it might...Trigger some of your memories, da?" Ivan smiled at the young teenager. He was painfully oblivious.

"R-really? I suppose I could go..But what about Arthur and Francis? I can't just leave without telling them!" He informed.

"I will call them and inform them, of course. Don't worry I have everything handled." He said, still smiling.

"Okay.." Alfred said. Ivan took his hand and they walked out of the store and soon out of the building. Once they reached Ivans car he open the back door and Alfred climbed in. His uneasy feeling was right as a wet fabric covered his nose and mouth. Shocked, he took an involuntary intake of air, causing his head to spin and his eyes to roll into the back of his head. He remembered seeing the mans face smiling before he fell into the darkness.

"Where's Alfred?" Arthur practically shouted. One minute the boy was there and they next he was just...Gone. No sign of him.

"I don't know, he was just here a few minutes ago!" France replied, looking around with the American.

"Oh God, what if he's lost? Or worse, kidnapped? Oh no, no no!" Arthur was practically hysterical. How could he lose the American _again?_ Was he that bad of a care taker?

"Calm down, he's around here somewhere. Let's go find him." France said, trying to calm the Brit. He nodded and the fled the store, looking around for the little nation. An uneasy feeling settled in the pit of Arthurs stomach. He had a feeling something bad just happened.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So...What did you think? Just so you know, Russia will not torture Alfred! He's not that evil! XD I just needed an antagonist and BAM! Russia popped up in my mind XD I don't think I have anything else to say ^^ besides YAY! IT'S SATURDAY! I HAS NO SCHOOL :D I can just write aaaaall day...Cause I have no life. Just kidding. I do lol **

**So, like always review! :D I get really excited when I see that I have more reviews for my story X3  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey hey :D Yay! Who's excited about chapter 9? Wooo~ XD **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. If I did, America and England would totally be for each other X3**

* * *

><p>When Alfred woke up, his mind was foggy. Not to mention he had a huge head ache coming on. What happened? He remembered eating at McDonalds, then going to the mall and looking at suits, then he left Arthur and Francis and-Oh.<p>

Alfred jerked up from where he was sitting, looking around and taking in his surroundings. He could only gasp. He was on a plane. He freaking plane!

"Ah, good morning, little America~!" He an accented voice spoke from somewhere off to his side. He jumped, startled, then glared at the man-Ivan.

"Where am I?" Alfred shouted, but then clutched his head. It felt like someone was banging a sludge hammer in there.

"You are on a plane, da? On your way to the mother land!" The Russian giggled madly. To say that Alfred was scared was an understatement. He was scared of this man, and scared of what could possibly happen to him.

"W-why?" He asked, stuttering. Ivan looked at him curiously, before answering, with a smirk on his face.

"For many different reasons. It's quite lonely in my house and it gets so quite. Not to mention dirty. I can't possible do all the work by myself." Alfred glared at the man. He was not going to _clean_ for him. Hell no. He would rather...Rather...He didn't know but he sure as hell wasn't going to.

"I am not going to clean for you! Or anything else for that matter. As a matter of fact, you better take me back or big brother is going to come and your going to regret it." He absolutely hated saying that someone was going to come and rescue him. He wanted to beat the guy and leave himself, but he knew that he was no match for Ivan. He would end up just getting himself hurt.

Ivan snorted, "I don't think your in the situation to be making commands, Amerika. And England? Beating me? Fredka, I can assure you that he cannot beat me. That I know for sure. He is not the strong empire he used to be. Now just a lonely, pitiful island nation."

"Don't talk about Arthur like that!" Alfred yelled, lunging at that man, ignoring the dizzy feeling he got at the sudden movement. He would not just sit around as someone dissed his brother.

Alfred was aiming his fist, planning on striking the Russian, but unfortunately, he was both to slow and not strong enough for the man simply grabbed his fist, tightly, and used the other to grab his jaw, pulling his face close to Ivans.

"It would not be wise to attack me, Fredka. Best you just obey whatever I say, or else I will take it on you, or your precious brother, Arthur." Ivan said, some what coldly, but still smiling. Alfred only growled and resisted the urge to spit in the mans face.

Alfred jerked his jaw away, and the man let go of his wrist. Ivan wasn't worried about the boy leaving, cause he couldn't. Unless he wanted to jump off the plan, but Alfred wasn't stupid enough to do that.

A woman came into the room, informing Ivan of something in Russian before leaving. Ivan looked at Alfred he stood about 10 feet away from him, staring coldly. He smiled.

"We are almost here! Better sit in your seat and buckle up." He said lightly. Alfred made to move to leave his spot. Just simply stood and stared. Ivan sighed and got up from his chair, grabbing the boys arm and practically dragging him towards a seat. Alfred protested and tried tugging away, but it was useless and he soon found himself buckled into a seat.

"Good boy. Now, just sit tight, we're almost home~!" Ivan went back to his seat and buckled in himself before looking back at the American. He looked absolutely pissed, and it made Ivan feel delightful. He was definitely going to enjoy having the boy at his house. He doesn't plan on harming the boy..At least not to much. Just having him there for revenge. To watch his spirit. To bad it's not the older him. It would be much better if he could remember what he done during the Cold War.

The plane touched down on the frozen ground, jerking slightly. When it had finally come to a stop, Ivan unbuckled himself, then Alfred, who had attempted to bit off his fingers. He only smiled and pulled at the boys had. He opened the latch and a blast of frigid air blew in. Alfred shivered instantly and wished he had a winter coat. The thin zip up jacket he had on did nothing to stop the cold air that pierced his skin.

Ivan noticed the shivering blonde and took off his coat and wrapped it around the boy. It was much to big for him and drug the ground, but he didn't mind. He couldn't have Alfred freezing out here. That would be unfortunante.

Alfred was silently thankful that Ivan had given up his coat. He immediately warmed up at the heavy wol material. He wrapped it tighter around him.

They finally reached a sleek black car, that must have been freshly waxed. Ivan opened up the passenger door and Alfred reluctently climbed in. He glared out the wind shield as Ivan got onto the car and started it up. He pulled out of the mini private airport and drove down the road.

"Beautiful, da?" Ivan hummed, keeping his eyes on the road. Alfred stayed silent an stared out the window at the frozen vast land. Ivan glanced at him and smiled before looking back at the road. He will learn to obey him. Very fast he might add.

They finally pulled up to a large ancient looking house. Alfred looked at the house with a sort of interest but glared at it knowing it was the Russians house. When the car stopped and Ivan got out, he stayed put. Mainly he didn't want to get out cause it was freaking cold outside, and also because he didn't want to enter that house.

Unfortunately, Ivan opened the door and pulled him out. He tried kicking and pulling away but that only served to make Ivan mad. Thus a string of 'kol'ings erupted from him. Alfred stopped struggling, almost afraid that the man would attack him or just keep him out here in the snow.

Russia opened the door and was greeted by a warm, clean house. He pushed Alfred in first and then shut the door behind him.

"Добро пожаловать в ваш новый дом, Альфред~!" *_Welcome to your new home, Alfred_*

Arthur and Francis looked everywhere. They had split up in search for the American, but there was no sign of him anywhere. They looked the mall up and down and least 4 times before they declared that Alfred was no longer in the store.

"Oh God...Where is he? Did he get mad and run off? What if he was kidnapped?" At that thought, Arthur almost began sobbing. unshed tears filled his eyes as he tried to keep calm. Silently to himself he whispered, '_Keep calm, and carry on. Keep calm, and carry on.'_

"It will be okay, mon ami. We will find him. We'll just call the other nations and tell them to keep a look out, oui?" France led Arthur to the car, half hoping that the American would be waiting in th car, but his hope fled away as there was no boy in the car.

"A-alright...But what if something happened to him? What if he's in danger?" Arthur started up again. He couldn't help it. He was absolutely terrified and panicked about Alfred.

"Stop thinking the worst! He's fine, we'll find him and he'll be perfectly fine, d'accord?" Both nations climbed into the car. France took the liberty of driving, seeing that England was in no condition too.

Arthur remained silent on their way back to America's house. He was trying to reassure himself that Francis (for once) was right, that they would find Alfred and he would be okay.

Once inside America's house, Arthur whipped out his phone and immediately called Canada. He figured Canada should be the first to know since they are brothers. He sat on the couch in the living room, listening the the phone ring a couple of times before Matthew picked up,

"Allo?"

"Canada? This is England. I need you to do me a favour."

"O-oh, hi England," He greeted, silently happy that someone remember him, "Sure what do you need?"

"Well you see...Alfred is missing. Francis and I can't find him anywhere. Can you please, please help us look for him?"

"Que? Missing? Of course I'll help. I'll come down there right away!"

"Thank you so much! I'll explain what happened when you get here. I'll see you soon."

"Au revoir." England hung up the phone and sighed. He had a lot more calls to make.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This was kinda a filler chapter...Sorry :/ Next chapter will be better though! :D**

**Sorry for the mistakes. I got fake nails yesterday and let me tell you, it's a b*tch to type/text with. It took me fooooreeeever to type this chapter! Hopefully I'll get used to them soon XD **

**Translation:**

**Allo- French- Basically 'hello' it's what you say when your greeting someone over the phone :D**

**Au revoir- French- Good Bye**

**Review please :D It makes me very happy~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour, mon copains! :D (I hope that's right XD) Anyways, this is a short chapter D: I'm sorry! But hopefully it's good enough to make up for it being short :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia~**

* * *

><p>To say Alfred was pissed was an understatement. He wanted to do whatever he could to get away from this man ad back to Arthur. He even came up with perfect plans but when it came to putting them into action, he chickened out. Not to mention, he clearly remembered the threat the Russian had made on the plane.<p>

Currently he sat in one of the many rooms in the house, hiding from Ivan. The man had yet to find him, which he was greatly thankful for. Maybe he would give up and go to bed...Then I would be able to sneek out' Alfred thought, smiling to himself. It wasn't much of a plan, but it was better than nothing.

A creak sounded from near by and Alfred moved as far back in the closet as he could, hiding under the thick clothes. He stayed like that for a few minutes and finally he relaxed when he declared the cost was clear. Suddenly the closet door slammed open and Alfred squeaked, giving away his hiding spot.

Ivan pulled off the clothes and chuckled at Alfred. He grabbed the boys arm and pulled him out of the closet.

"Look what you did! You made a mess, da?" Alfred didn't look at the man. He glared at anything else but him, but, Ivan grabbed his chin for the second time, forcing him to look at those violet eyes, "You won't do that again. Next time, I won't be lenient." He let go of Alfred's jaw that he was holding painfully tight.

Alfred rubbed his jaw, glaring, but nodded. Ivan smiled creepily and clasped his hands together, "Now, surely you are hungry~! You always are. At least you were before.~" Alfred just shrugged.

"Oh yes, and I forgot about this!" Ivan pulled out a bright red bow, in the corner it adorned the sickle and star. Seeing this caused some images to fill into Alfreds mind.

_"I will not stand around and watch as you corrupt Europe, you commie bastard!" America yelled, glaring at the Russian. in said mans hand was a gun and in the other, a Soviet Union flag._

_"I am not corrupting anything, comrade. I am simply...Building the steps that will one day lead to everyone becoming one with mother Russia." He smiled sickenly sweet, which made America's stomach twist with hatred and somewhat fear._

_"And I'm going to make sure that will never happen! You seen what a corrupt government did to North Korea! You can't deny it!" He yelled, trying to put sense into the mans head._

_"North Korea would have turned out fine if you hadn't of stepped into my business, like everyone elses. Plus, you are also shoving your government onto others. How is that fair you capitalist pig?" The Soviet Union sneered._

_"My government isn't corrupt though. I am a democracy. My people have rights." America said stonely._

_"Rights? Then why is black citizens fighting for the very rights you say they have, hm? What was it? The Civil Rights Movement?" America's eye twitched._

_"I am working on that." He said simply._

_"Shouldn't you be worrying about your own country instead of butting in on others?" The Soviet Union said, a smiled playing on his lips._

_"Don't you dare suggest what I should and shouldn't do!" America yelled pulling out a gun and aiming it at the Russian. He was tired of hearing his mouth._

Russia placed the bow on Alfred's head, then pulled back to look at how cute it was. He quickly took out his phone and took a picture of it before Alfred ripped it off and threw it on the ground.

"Don't put your communist flag on my head, bastard!" He yelled, anger. Ivan blinked at him, before he smiled, like always.

"I see you remember something else, little America~! I knew bringing you here would help you remember!" He giggled gleefully.

"...You don't like me.." Alfred said slowly. At least, that's what he got from the memory. He didn't know how old it was though. For all he knew, it could have been from a couple of weeks before his accident!

"Not in particular. Though you are considerably less annoying than you were before, so that helps. And to answer your next question, I brought you here, as...Revenge, you might call it. Unfortunately I won't be able to physically harm you...To an extent. I will have to settle with humiliating you and making you my personal..Oh what do Americans call it...My personal bitch." He smiled. Alfred regarded him in disgust.

"I am no ones bitch." He growled. Alfred was so tempted to try and punch the man in the face again. Oh, so tempted.

Russia opened his mouth and was about to say something but there was a loud bang from down stairs.

"BIG BROTHER! WHERE ARE YOU?" A female voice shrilled. Ivan instantly froze. He glanced around nervously before running to the door and shutting it quietly before he looked it. Alfred looked at him questioningly, though was ignored as the man ran into the closet that Alfred was just previously preoccuping.

"What's wro-" Ivan cut him off.

"SHHH! She will find us!" He hid deeper in the closet. Alfred was absolutely confused, but slowly started to realize that 'hey, if this man, who kidnapped and threatened him is scared of this women, then I should probably be scared too.'

Before Alfred could make a dash to hid under the bed, the bed room door was ripped off it's henges, scaring the holy hell out of Alfred. She stared at Alfred for a few moments before her gaze hardened.

"What the hell are you doing here, you pig? What did you do with my big brother? WHERE IS HE?" And the one thought that crossed Alfreds terrified mind was, 'Oh shit.'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So...What do you think? I saw a couple reviews saying they wondered what Belarus would do...Well you'll find out next chapter! :D**

**Ritsuka, my super awesome ninja kitty with an orange bow says meow to you~! :D**

**Guess who has to take a French exam tomorrow? ME! Waaaaaah! Pourqoui! XD  
><strong>

**Review my lovelies! :D Or else I'll be very sad and cry :'(**


	11. Chapter 11

**Herro :3 Yaaay chapter 11! I am honestly proud of myself...This is the farthest I ever made it with a story :D yaaay! :D And I plan to keep continuing X3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia~**

* * *

><p>Alfred backed away a little from the scary women. She looked absolutely crazed. He didn't even know if that was the right word to describe her. Just was just...Just...Insane.<p>

"I-I don't k-know what your talking about.." He stuttered nervously. If he made it through this, he knew that he would no longer be scared of Ivan. Not after this.

"TELL ME!" She practically flew up to him and wrapped her hands out his neck and squeezing. He chocked a little bit, but over all he could sill breathe, thankfully.

"W-who are y-you talking about?" He wheezed. Was she talking about Ivan, possibly? Shit, no wonder Ivan was scared of her.

"I know who you know I'm talking about, you retarded American!" (A/N: Heeey DX) She growled. Alfred lifted his hand and pointed to the closet. Her eyes followed the direction he was pointing. When she realized where he was pointing to, she flung him down like a rag doll and ran to the closet.

"BIG BROTHER!" She threw open the closet door and found Ivan cowering in in the clothes.

"Waaah! S-sister!" He whined. A low string of 'marry me, marry me, marry me, marry me' erupted from her. Alfred felt slightly bad for telling her where Ivan was, but then again he kidnapped him, so oh well.

Not wanting to stay there any longer, he dashed out of the room and down the stairs. He needed to get out of here as fast as possible. To his left, he spotted a cord phone. Yes! He could call Arthur to get him! He ran to the phone and picked it up but then realized his problem. He didn't know Arthurs number.

He cursed silently to himself. He didn't have all day to figure it out either. From upstairs he could hear banging and some screaming, causing a shiver to run down Alfred's spin. He looked back at the dialer then got a gut feeling. He slowly punched in the numbers that he thought seemed familiar and called.

The phone rang for what seemed like forever before someone picked up,

"Hello?" A British accent floated through into Alfreds ear.

"Oh thank God! Arthur! You have to come help me!" Alfred begged. He was silently thanking God for Arthur answering the phone and the fact that he actually got the right number. It was a pure miracle.

"Alfred? Where are you? What happened!" Arthur rushed out. He was so relieved. He had almost called Alfred's President and made him do a national search for Alfred.

"I-I don't know! This guy-one that was at the meeting- kidnapped me. I think his name was I-Ivan." He stuttered. He felt like crying.

"Russia? That bloody fucking bastard! I'm going to kill him!" Arthur ragged. Alfred could fainly hear Francis on the other side trying to calm the English-man down but failed miserably.

Alfred was about to reply when suddenly the phone was snatched out of his hand and off the wall completely. Ivan glared furiously at him before striking him across the face with so much force that his head snapped to the side.

"When will you get it through your thick head? You listen to me. And because you ratted me out, you deserve a punishment." Ivan glared. It felt like the room temperature dropped a couple of degrees.

The Russian grabbed Alfred's arm rather tightly and marched straight to the door, opening it and pushing Alfred outside, before slamming it closed.

Alfred tried opening the door but it wouldn't budge, and it wasn't like he could break the door..It was back of freaking oak! He slid down the door and huddled closer to himself, trying the conserve heat. 'At least I didn't take off anything yet.' He thought. He had some sort of way to keep warm, if only a little, which made him happy.

His eyes filled with tears as he sat in front of the door. He hated this. He just wanted his brother. Was that so much to ask for? A tear slid down his cheek.

Arthur stared at the phone when it was suddenly cut off. He grew increasingly worried that something happened and he got caught. He prayed that Alfred was alright, till he got there.

"Francis come on! We're going to Russia."

"So I've heard, mon ami." Francis replied standing up from his seat in the couch. He followed England around as he got a little big of first aid supplies and blankets ready.

"We need to call some other nations to meet up so we can save Alfred. Russia isn't going to give him up without a fight."

"Oui, I will contact some other nations." France pulled out his phone and dialed Germany's number. The phone barely rang once before the German picked up.

"Hallo? This is Germany speaking.

"Ah, bonjour Allemagne*! Angleterre and I need your help immediately. It is concerning Alfred."

"Amerika? What's happened?"

"Our Russian friend has kidnapped him. We just received a call from Amérique a few minutes ago. Can you help his get him?" France asked, it a slightly serious tone, which was strange for the French man.

"Natürlich*. I'm am getting ready to leave right now. Are you at Amerika's house?" The German asked sternly.

"Oui." France replied simply.

"Okay. Lebewohl*." The other line ended, and France made another call. The phone rang a little longer, and France almost hung up before he heard a grumbled voice on the other end.

"Nani? It's 2 in the morning. Please make it fast." Japans voice came through.

"Je suis désolé, le Japon.* Something happened with America and we need your help. He was kidnapped by Russia and England and I can't get him back alone. Will you help us?"

"Hai, hai. I will be there as soon as possible." He hung up. France sighed. Well they had himself, England, Canada, Germany,most likely Italy (Who wouldn't be much of help) and Japan. Perfect.

"The other nations are on the way, Angleterre."

"Who all?" He asked, turning towards him with the bag filled to the max.

"Germany, Italy, and Japan. Along with Canada who should be here very soon." Francis said taking a seat on the couch again, waiting for the arrival of Mattieu.

There was a soft knock at the door, that was almost non-exsistent. England got up from the couch and opened the door, revieling Canada.

"Good evening, Matthew." England stepped aside and let the Canadian enter. He sat his stuff down on the floor, not even bothering to put them away.

"Have you found him? Is he alright?" Canada asked, worried for his other half.

"We found were he's at. Unfortunately, we have to wait for some of the other nations to get here before we can go get him." Arthur led them to the living room, and sat down on the couch.

"Where is he at?"

"Russia. Ivan has kidnapped him." Canada glared slightly at him.

"Weren't you watching him?"

"Of course I was! I was just paying for a suit for him and when I turned around, he was gone!" Arthur felt guilty. It was clear that he had upset Alfreds northern brother for not keeping track of his twin. They both sat in silence until England decided to speak up again.

"Don't worry, Matthew. He's alright. We're leaving to get him tomorrow when the others get here." He rested a hand on Canadas, reasurringly.

"Alright..."

"Ah, Canada! Your here! Come give papa a hug!" France exclaimed joyfully, while walking into the living room from the kitchen. Canada smiled and got up, giving his former care taker a hug. Once they pulled away (With only a little grouping of poor Matthews butt) Matthew took a seat beside Arthur, followed by France who sat beside the Canadian.

They might as well get comfortable, because the other nations weren't going to be here for a while.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yaaaay~ Alfred's going to be saved! :D Now, who's happy? *raises hand* :D XD**

**Translations:**

**Allemagne- Germany-German**

**Natürlich- Of course- German**

**Lebewohl- Goodbye-German**

**Je suis désolé, le Japon- I am sorry, Japan-French**

**Please correct me if the translations are wrong~ :D**

**Review please! :D If you do, you get a cookie ;D  
><strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonjour, tout le monde! :D ****Here's chapter 12 for ya~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia~**

* * *

><p>Alfred was cold..No, not cold, freezing. His clothes did little to protect him from the harsh wind and snow. It amazed him that he had only been out here for at the what seemed like not that long, yet he felt like he was out here for hours. He was numb, and shivering. His teeth chattered together, unable to stop.<p>

He wished for Ivan to come and get him now. Desperately even. Not to mention he wanted Arthur to come and get him...Where was he now? Was he on his way?

Suddenly the door opened, revealing a somewhat worried Russian. He went straight to Alfred and scopped him up in his arms and took the teenager inside. Alfred didn't complain about being carried by the man, only great-ful for the warmth.

Alfred was carried to a room that had a fire place with a roaring fire inside. Ivan sat him down a little ways from it.

"I'm sorry about that, Fredka. I tend to...Do stuff when I am angry. You were out there for 30 minutes you know. I imagine you must be cold." He said, his voice cutting through the tense air.

'Hell yes, it was cold.' He thought bitterly, but he didn't voice it, afraid he might upset Ivan and have to sit outside again. They sat in silence a little while longer before Alfred finally spoke, "Who was that crazy lady?" He asked, curiosity taking him over.

"O-oh, that was Belarus. My sister." Without even turning around, Alfred could practically see him shiver at the thought of her.

"If she is your sister, then why are you scared of her?"

"She-er wants to m-marry me." He turned and looked at Ivan, in shock.

"Marry? But she's your sister! That's disgusting!" Wasn't that incest? Ew. Alfred turned back to the fire and watched as the flames danced.

"Yes, but she seems infatuated with me. I do not know why." He shivered again. He pulled out vodka from his thick coat he has yet to take off, and took a drink of the burning alcohol.

"Where is she now?" Alfred asked, a little worried that she might show up again.

"She's unconcious and tied up right now. I fetched for Toris to come and get her." Ivan murmured. Alfred didn't say anything else, just watched the fire and kept his thoughts to himself.

He made himself comfortable on the floor, laying down with his back still facing the Russian. He vagually wondered what he was like when he was older. He hoped it could be a super awesome hero with lots of friends. He wanted to be able to grow strong enough and save everyone when they are in danger. He wanted to surpass even Arthur and show him that he was strong.

To be a hero. That's what he wanted most, and heros don't get captured by the enemy. No, they didn't so, he was going to break free. Then he could show the world.

Alfred smiled at that thought and slowly closed his eyes, falling into a deep sleep that was welcomed.

Ivan smiled to himself as he watched as Alfred slowly fell asleep. He was absolutely adorable as a younger teenager that it was almost hard to believe he was the same nation. When had he grown to be such an arrogant dumbass? Probably after his Independence war with Britain. He probably thought he was the best to have beaten the British Empire.

He rolled his eyes, and smirked. He remembered when he had gained title of 'Super Power' all those years ago. Though he liked being having all the power, he didn't act somewhat stuck up like Alfred does. No, he used the power to his advantage. One day, every one will become part of Mother Russia, so why not speed up the process?

Though unfortunately, the power was taken from his grasp and was now in the hands of America. The young ignorant fool who was awfully to young to hold such a responsibility, in his opinion.

With that thought, he got up from the couch and picked up the sleeping nation, not so much as twitched when he was moved. Ivan carried him to a random room in his practically historical house and peeled back the blanket.

"Wher' we goin'?" Alfred suddenly mumbled, still partially asleep. Ivan 'awwed' on the inside.

"I'm putting you to bed, little America. It's time to go to sleep." Ivan whispered. Alfred just nodded slightly before falling back to a peaceful slumber. Russia layed America down on the soft bed and pulled the covers over the nation before turning to leave. Before he was about to shut the door behind him, he looked back at the sleeping nation. He didn't know why he was being kind to the boy. Usually he would make the people he captured sleep in the cold basement, but for some reason he didn't do that to the American.

He grinned creepily before shutting the door, closing off the light in the room.

It had been a couple hours since Canada had arrived. Francis had retired to one of the many rooms in the house but Arthur and Matthew stayed up, waiting for the arrival of the other nations. The planned on Germany being here very soon, counting on if he had gotten a private jet. Japan wouldn't be arriving till some time late tomorrow morning, which made England a little jittery to think about.

He didn't want to have to wait that long before they could leave. It would take long enough to get to Russia from here and he was worried for Alfred. Especially after the line went dead right before Alfred was about to say something. It drove him insane.

"He's alright right now," Canada spoke softly, Arthur almost not even hearing him. He looked over at the Canadian questioningly, but the nation had his eyes closed, concentrating. "He's asleep right now." Matthew opened his eyes. Sometimes it was really helpful that they were twins. He could usually always tell if something was wrong with Alfred and vise versa.

"Thank you. That's a relief. So he's not hurt?" Arthur asked. Matthew thought for a moment before answering the Englishman.

"No, he's just cold." Arthur nodded, mainly to himself.

A loud banging erupted from the door, startling Arthur and Matthew from their light sleep on the couch. Arthur jumped up, with Matthew behind him. He opened the door reveiling Ludwig and Feliciano.

"Vee~ hi Arthur! Hi..uuuhh."

"Canada." Matthew muttered.

"Oh right, hi Canada!" Italy greeted happily. Germany sighed.

"We got here as fast as possible." Arthur stepped out of the way as the 2 nations stepped into the house.

"I am assuming that Japan is coming too?"

"Yes, though he has not arrived yet. He most likely won't be here until late tomorrow morning. When he gets here, we're leaving immediately."

"Alright. Any more from Amerika?" The German asked, taking a seat on the couch. Arthur noted that the blonde looked weary. They should probably rest a little for tomorrow.

"No, I think Russia found out he was using the phone a smashed it. Though Canada says that Alfred is alright right now. He is sleeping."

"Vee~ does anybody want to pasta?" Italy asked excitedly. No matter whatever the subject was when Italy was around, it would always involve pasta. Always.

"Ah, I'm fine thank you." England said. He didn't think that he could stomach any food right now, and same goes for the others. Both Germany and Canada shook their heads.

"Awww..." Feliciano said, looking down.

"Maybe we can have some when we get America back, ja?" Germany said, patting Italy's shoulder. The Italian instantly perked up, smiling.

"Siii!"

"Well, I think it'd be wise to go to sleep to rest up for tomorrow, yes?" England suggested.

"That sounds like a good plan. Is there any specific room for me and Italy to stay in, England?" The German asked. England only shrugged,

"Any room is fine, I suppose. Good night."

"Guten nacht*."

With that Italy, Germany, England, and Canada went to their seperate rooms. Matthew went straight for America's and cuddled in the American flag blankets, breathing in the scent. He missed his brother...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Eh...I don't like this chapter much...Another filler :/ XD But tomorrow is the day! :D The rescue of America~! \^o^/ Wooooo~**

**To answer one of my wonderful reviewers question, Alfred and Arthur will most likely end up together when Alfred returns to normal ;) But I ain't tellin' ya no more, cause then I would spoil** **the story D:**

**Tran****slation:**

**Gute nacht- Good night-German **

**Review pwitty pwease :3**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey hey :) Who's excited for chapter 13? :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia~**

* * *

><p>When Alfred woke up, he was very comfortable. He lay on an old, comfy bed, with a thick fluffy blanket. He had a dreamless, restful night of sleep, which he was thankful for. Today, he would attempt his escape.<p>

For now though, he just lay in bed, much to comfortable to move, though he knew that right now was probably the best time to make his escape. He only had one problem: What was he going to do once he got away? It's not like he knew his way around the strange country, let alone have anywhere to go. He'd just be putting himself into more trouble.

Shit.

He sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Warm sunlight filtered into the room through the curtains, lighting up the room. He slid out of the warm bed reluctantly and his bare feet touched the cold hard wood floor. He shivered, but ignored the cold floor as he shuffled to the door.

He was half expecting the door to be locked, but fortunately it was not. He ventured out into the hallway, trying to make quite steps, but the old floor boards creaked and groaned under is weight. He managed to make it down the stairs before he got caught.

"Good morning, Fredka." Came the Russians voice out of nowhere. Alfred jumped and squeaked in surprise before finding the Russian standing at the doorway off to the right on the first floor.

"'M-mornin'..." He mumbled. He stood at the foot of the stair case, not daring to make another move. He was scared that Ivan might have figured out he was attempting to escape.

"I am assuming you are hungry, da? I will make you something to eat, then we will discuss what your job will be." He smiled and turned swiftly on his heels. Alfred grumbled something before dragging his feet and following the man. There was no way in hell that he was going to do anything for the man. He might as well not try.

"I do hope you like foreign food, Amerika. I refuse to go to that dreadful restaurant that sells that toxic junk that you call food. I'm surprised you haven't had a heart attack from eating that stuff all the time." Ivan commented, getting out eggs.

Alfred just snorted and glared, before looking around the kitchen. It was well kept, for sure, but the dark blue paint on the wall was fading and was in need of a paint job. The hard wood floor also showed it's age. It looked worn down, probably by the many feet that trampled in the room. Most everything else, though, looked fairly new, in comparison to the floor and walls.

Both nations were quite. The room was filled with awkward tension, that made Alfred feel jittery. He didn't like being in a place that was so quite, so to break it, he hummed a song that he didn't know he knew. Even the lyrics seemed to flow into his head as he hummed to himself.

'_Oh, say can you see, by the dawns early light. What so proudly we hailed, at the twilight's last gleaming? Whose broad strips and bright stars-' _He was cut off when Ivan gave him a look.

"What?" He glared slightly.

"You still remember the Star Spangled Banner?" Saying the name of Americas National Anthem felt weird on his tongue. He didn't know why, though.

"Is that the name of the song? I suppose I do I guess...It just came to my mind, so I hummed it." He said softly, figiting with the same shirt he wore yesterday.

"Yes, it is. It's your nations anthem." Ivan, who was still cooking, finally finished. It wasn't much of a breakfast. Just eggs, bacon, and toast,with jelly. He filled Alfreds plate and sat it in front of the boy before filling his own plate, before also sitting himself.

"My national anthem? ...I'm confused about how people are countries." He muttered, softly thanking Ivan for the food as it was set in front of him.

"Well...There's not much to explain, really. We are just born as the land. We don't know why, or how. We just are." Alfred nodded slowly, and took a small bite of the toast.

"Which country are you?" He asked. Ivan stared at him for a moment, violet eyes meeting sky blue.

"Russia. Formally the USSR, or otherwise known as The Soviet Union." He stated bluntly. It's been awhile since he's brought up the Soviet Union. Once America had established democracy in his country, he put the USSR behind his back.

"Why was your name changed?" Alfred asked, one question right after the other. If he was going to be stuck here until he escaped, he might as well get to know the man.

"Ah...Well, after World War 2 in 1945, the two Super powers; You:America, and I: The Soviet Union, pretty much competted for the title of Super Power. That was the start of the Cold War. It wasn't a war, so much as tension between us. After many years of a threat for nuclear war between us, you finally topped me, and my communist government failed and you established democracy." Alfred sat quietly, not touching his food, instead, watching Ivan.

"I did all that?" He asked quitely, shocked. So he had become strong? That thought made him extremely happy.

"Da, you did." He said simply, continuing to eat, "You better eat. It will be a while before lunch and you have a lot of work to do." Alfred sneered at him, folding his arms across his chest.

"I am not doing any work. I refuse." He sat defiently, refusing to make eye contact with Ivan and just stared at the wall.

"It wasn't a suggestion, Alfred. It was a command. Though, there are other things I could do to get you to work." Alfred turned towards him, eyes wide.

"Like what?" The he narrowed them, trying to look threatening, but obviously it didn't work, because Ivan only smiled.

"Weeell, I do have a torture chamber," He began, "i have bombs I could use on either Arthur, or your country. Or, I can- Lets not go that far, da?" Alfred sat still in his seat. It was very well the second time he had threatened Arthur, and he was 100 percent sure that he could and probably would follow his threat, if need be.

Ivan stared at Alfred intently, waiting for the answer. He knew what the answer was going to be from Alfred. He could see it in his eyes. The young nation wouldn't be so selfish as to put Arthur into danger.

"...Fine..." Alfred muttered, looking down at the hands that now sat on his lap. He hated this. Hated, hated, hated. There was no other word to describe it.

"Good. Now you better finish up breakfast, before it gets cold. And I did work hard on it." The Russian said, smiling. Alfred ate reluctently.

"Fredkaaa~! Look at the cute outfit you get to wear!" He held up a little maids dress, along with another bow and even high heels.

"No way! Isn't the fact that I'm cleaning enough? Besides, I'm a boy!" He said, flustered. He backed away from Russia, but the man only stepped closer and closer.

"Oh, I know your a boy. I want to dress you up, so you look even cuter. It's more entertaining too." He finally grabbed a hold of Alfreds arm, who tried to pull away, but failed.

"No! I don't want to wear it! And it's not like I'm some animal at a circus!" His attempts to get away were useless as Russia practically ripped off his clothes, and managed to put the dress on Alfred.

"Now, you remember what I said earlier, da?" Russia stopped for a moment and stared at Alfred. The boy instantly stopped and stilled, before nodding. Ivan giggled and finished dressing up Alfred.

"All done, da!" He exclaimed joyfully. He had to admit that Alfred did look arousing. Alfred glared coldly at Ivan, pulling down on the hem of the short dress as far as it would go. He felt an uncomfortable breeze were it shouldn't belong, which made him feel even more awkward that before.

"You look very cute, Amerika~! Just like a girl." Ivan snickered, enjoying the embarasement he was causing the American, who's face was officially cherry red. He heard a string of cuss words and insults, but ignored them.

"Now, your first job is make all the beds." He grinned, rather evilly. Alfred just groaned. He really hated his life right now.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, England-san." Japan greeted England at the front door.

"Good morning, Japan. Sorry to rush you now that you just got here, but are you ready to go?" He let Japan in, who sat his stuff on the couch.

"Hai. I was planning on us leaving right away."

"Vee! Japaaaan~!" Italy came stumbling into the room and attack hugged the Japanese. Said man flustered, pushing the to loving Italian away from him.

"Hey, Japan." Canada greeted softly. Japan looked around, searching for the person who greeted him before he finally layed eyes on Canada.

"Konnichiwa, Canada." He waved slightly.

"Is everyone ready to go?" England asked, slightly impatient. Everyone nodded. "Good, we're heading out." Operation Rescue America.

The plane ride was complete chaos. Italy was screaming something about pasta, Germany was yelling at him to be quite, France was trying to grab Canada's butt, and England was yelling at France to stop. Japan was the only one who sat quitely, thankful that this wasn't a public airline, and just a private jet.

"France! STOP! This is serious!" England yelled. He finally gave up and flopped down on a seat and rubbed his forehead tiredly. The others seen this and immediately calmed down.

"What's wrong, England?" Italy pipped up.

"I'm just worried sick, okay? We need to form a plan on how to find Alfred and how to save him. If we keep acting like this, nothing will get done."

"Vee, sorry England." He apologized.

"So have you thought of anything?" Germany asked, also sitting down.

"I have!" France exclaimed, smirking slightly.

"What is is?" Asked England and Germany at the same time, weary.

"Weeeeell, one of us could always dress up in a sexy outfit and lure Russia out of the house while the other runs in a gets Alfred, oui?" He snickered.

"That's worse than one of America's robot ideas. And plus, we have to locate him first. He could be anywhere!" England scolded.

"We'll have to think like Russia then. We're would we hid if we kidnapped a nation?" Japan asked. Everyone sat and thought for a moment.

"I would hid deep in the woods." England said. Germany nodded, and also France.

"If I were Russia, I would hid in plain site. No one expects him to just be about everyone else." Canada said softly.

"Very good, Canada. So we look in cities. What city should we start at?" England said.

"I think it be wise to start in the capital; Moscow. That would be the last place he would expect us to look."Germany stated.

"Hai. We should split up in teams."

"Yes, good idea. Canada and I will team up. Italy and Germany, and France and Japan. Sound good?" England paired everyone up, before anybody else could. He did NOT want to be stuck with France.

"Well, looks like were ready when we get there." Everyone nodded. England glanced at the clock. They would be arriving in Russia in less than 3 hours.

"Don't worry Alfred, I'm on my way..." He whispered to himself, soft enough for the others not to hear. This time, he would be the hero.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Heeheehee X3 I love the last sentence! :D 3 It makes me all like, "ZOMG! EEEIII!" *Fangirl moment* Aaaanyways, sooooo what did ya think?**

**Omg! Guess what? BonBons came in today! :D I friggin' love those things! :D They are aaaaaaamazing X3 **

**So I was thinking about writing a 2p!America and 2p!England story after seeing this pic of America as a kid with a knife and England was standing there smiling and looking creepy and it gave me an idea, but I don't think I could write it. I want to, but I don't have the skill XD SOOO, I was wondering if anybody was up for writing that kind of story? :D Cause that would totally be awesome! 3**

**Anyways, review as always! :3  
><strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Heeeeeeeeeeeey~! :D Sorry it took so long to update this chapter D: I planned on having it uploaded at 4, but I got busy D: And I didn't get to write on it last night cause an old friend came by and we walked around town for hours :D but here it is! :'D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia~**

* * *

><p>It was hell. Trying to make the bed was pure hell in itself. Normally it wouldn't be such a big deal, but every time he leaned forward, the back of the dress would come up, revealing his butt that he didn't want to be showing off. Not to mention, Ivan was in the room and he knew that the Russian was watching him, making it all the worse.<p>

"Alfred, your never going to get finished making those beds at this pace." Ivan giggled, taking out his phone and taking a picture of Alfred in the maids dress.

"Well this wouldn't take so fucking long if I didn't have this stupid dress one," He paused to glare at Ivan, "How many rooms are in this house anyways?"

"Oh, 18, I think." He grinned.

"But I would only have to do 2 since there's only me and you, right?" Alfred asked, hoping that he would be right.

"Oh, nyet! You have to do all 18!"

"what? But that will take me forever! What did you do, purposely go and mess them up?"

"Da! And if you don't want it to take so long, then hurry up. Don't worry about the dress." He was hoping that he would leave the dress alone. He wanted to see his nice ass.

"I will not leave it alone! All my privates will show then!" He blushed furiously.

"Da, that's the point, silly." He giggled. Alfred sputtered, covering his burning red face. This man seemed like even more of a pervert that Francis! And that's saying something.

"Oh don't worry, little America," Ivan began, practically reading Alfred's mind, "I will not attempt any sexual acts without permission. I am not like France." He frowned a moment at the thought of the French man, but then smiled again.

"That doesn't reassure me much...Do I have to do this? Is there something else I could do?" Alfred asked, hoping he didn't have to do this anymore.

Ivan thought for a moment. There was many things he could think of for the American to do. Maybe he can make him twirl around like what he did with the Baltics and get it on video. Or maybe he can make him sweep up the floor with a small hand broom and dust pan. Or...He can make the American give him a kiss. He liked the latter idea.

"Hmm...If you give me a kiss, then you do not have to make the beds, da?" He grinned, somewhat madly. Alfred stopped what he was doing and just stared at Ivan.

"K-kiss you? No way! That's worse than what I have to do now! No way!" He exclaimed, fuming a bit.

"Why not? It would only be a little peck on the lips, nothing more. Well, unless you like the kiss, then it could always go further." Ivan couldn't stop grinning. He loved embarrassing the American. He may not be able to torture him physically, but this was good enough.

"B-but that's just...Weird! Your way older than me! And...Well..." He just stopped, face still red. Well, he HAD said it was going to be a peck...And it WAS better than making the beds with his privates showing.

Alfred walked slowly to Ivan, who was grinning madly, "I'm only doing this so my junk isn't showing while I clean." He grumbled. He ever so slowly leaned forward and pressed his soft pink lips to Ivans cold ones. But it was over before anything else could happen. Alfred pulled away and whipped furiously at his lips.

"Now that wasn't so bad now was it, Fredka?" He snickered. He was tempted to just hold the American down and full out kiss him, but he was a man of his word. Next time, he would though. He just had to be patient.

They had finally made it to Russia. They now stood in downtown Moscow, creating another plan on where to meet, once America was found. Once the discussion was over, the nations split into their pairs, all going separate directions.

"We have the outskirts of the city, right?" The Canadian asked, double checking. He knew that Germany and Italy had the heart of the town, and Francis and Japan had the suburbs.

"Correct. We need to check any house that may look suspicious." Canada couldn't help but think of England as a police man, or a detective. "How is he doing right now? I'm so worried about the lad..."

"Ahh..." Canada looked up at the sky as they walked, concentrating, before he continued, "He's fine right now, as far as I can tell...I guess that Russian hasn't tried to attack him. That's a relief."

"Thank goodness. And yes, that very well is a relief. I swear when I see Ivan, I'm going to rip his head off and make him wish he were never born." England growled. Canada noted that not only was he protective of his little brother, he was extremely possessive, which could either be a pro or a con.

*Page Break*

It was night fall when the two blonde nations decided to take a break. They were cold, tried and hungry. Arthur refused everything, wanting only to continue the search for Alfred until finally he just collapse by a tree.

"Are you alright, Arthur?" Canada had exclaimed, softly. He sat down beside the Brit and pulled out a water bottle from his bag and handed it to Arthur.

"No, I'm not. I'm bloody tired, but I can't sit here and relax." He accepted the water greatfully from Canada, "Thanks." He mumbled, taking a long drink of the ice cold water.

"Do push yourself, Arthur. If your tired when we find them, we won't be able to take Alfred back home. Ivan isn't just going to hand him over."

"Yes, I know that. I just want to get there before either he says something that will piss Ivan off, or Ivan will just randomly snap. He has such a fragile sanity.

"I know how you feel," Matthew started, "I'm really worried about brother. I know that sometimes he forgets me, but I still love him. We were so close, and I know that he cared for me, as I did him." Canada spoke softer than normal, almost to himself. England had to strain his ears to hear the lad.

England was slightly shocked though. This is the first time he had heard Matthew declare that he loved his brother. He knew that he cared for the American, but he hadn't known that he was that close to him. He made him smile a little.

"Well Arthur, how about we just rest for 10 minutes and then we go? We'll search all night and tomorrow. However long it takes to find him." Canada said, putting his hand of England's shoulder.

"Alright, sounds like a plan."

Alfred hid in one of the many bathrooms, sobbing wasn't hiding from Ivan again, but rather from the though of Arthur. He missed Arthur. He wanted to see him again. He got to thinking that what if Arthur had just abandoned him. Just having that thought cross his mind made him cry harder.

Alfred wasn't one for crying though. He was a hero, and they don't cry. But here he was sobbing in the bathroom, being a weak and helpless 'nation.' He couldn't help it though. He was in a strange place, with a man who kidnapped him, how forced him into a dress then had to kiss him. He felt overwhelmed.

He buried his face in his knees that he had pulled up to his chest. He wished that he could go home. He didn't like it here.

"Amerika? Where are you?" Russia's voice echoed through the house. At first Ivan hadn't noticed the missing American, as he found out that he frequently disappeared during the day, but he hadn't seen him for a while now, which made him wonder what happened to him.

Alfred hid himself further in between the toilet and tub, and tried to keep quite but he kept hiccuping.

"Alfred?" Russia called again. Faintly he heard hiccuping from the bathroom. He silently opened the door. He stepped into the bathroom and heard the sniffling. Walking further in, he found Alfred inbetween the bathroom utilities.

"Why are you crying Fredka?" He suppressed the smile, instead showing a look of concern. It's not like he didn't care about his feelings, but he couldn't help the feeling of satisfaction.

"Sh-shut up. Go a-away!" The American tried to said tough but it came out somewhere between a whimper and a growl.

"Now that's not very nice, Alfie. You shouldn't say that when you are a guest in someone elses house." Russia scolded lightly, smiling a bit.

"D-don't call me that!" He yelled, kicking at the Russian and managed to plant a kick in the chest. Ivan fell back, and gasp before he narrowed his eyes. He grabbed Alfreds ankle and yanked him forward, causing his head to hit the wall. Alfred grunted but Ivan ignored it as he sat on the boys torso and leaned forward to whisper into his ear.

"What did I tell you about attacking me, Alfie?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oooooooh cliffhanger! :D Yaay! :D I wanted something to happen...It seemed a little boring...Well anyways, next chapter is when Arthur and the gang find Alfred! :D Hazaa! And to all CanAme/AmeCan fans: When Canada says he loves Alfred, he means in a brotherly way X3 Sorry to burst your bubble.**

**Review? :3 **


	15. Chapter 15

**Whoot, here it is! :D I'm so happy that everyone is excited about this! 3 **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Hetalia~**

* * *

><p><em>"What did I tell you about attacking me, Alfie?"<em>

Alfred stared wide eyed at Ivan above his face. He tried shoving the Russian of of him, but unfortunately he couldn't find the strength to do so, so instead he resorted to pounding the Russians chest until Ivan grabbed his wrists in one hand and held them down.

"Now, what to do with such a naught boy, hmm?" Ivan said sadistically. Alfred tried to wiggle away, but Ivan leaned forward and bit his ear, softly. Alfred paused before he started yelling.

"No! Stop, please!" He yelled, trying and failing at getting away. Tears began streaming down his cheeks as he realized what Ivan was planning to do to him.

"Hush now, Fredka. If you relax, everything will be fine." Came Russia's thick accented voice. Alfred whimpered and struggled more as Ivan began tearing at the dress he was forced to wear. He was about to start screaming until Ivan's mouth covered his, shoving his warm wet tongue into Alfred's mouth, making him want to gag.

When Ivan pulled away, he took the stray piece of hair in between his fingers and rubbed it, causing Alfred to gasp.

"Hmm, what is this, Amerika? Does this..Arouse you?" He giggled rubbing Nantucket some more before pulling his hand away. He leaned into Alfreds small neck and greadily sucked on it, hard, wanting to leave a mark, showing everyone that Alfred was his.

"Stop! Arthur! Help me!" He yelled. Hearing this, Russia pulled away and stared into Alfred's terrified blue eyes before smiling and whispering,

"Arthur isn't here to help you, Alfie, and he never will be." Then Russia stuck his mouth against Alfreds.

Canada's head snapped up suddenly as he and England were walking. He stared ahead, but not seeing anything that was in front of him, but instead getting a flash of his brother, on the floor of a bathroom with Ivan on top of him. The feeling of anger, disppear and fear washed over him, almost making him double over.

"Canada? Matthew, are you alright?" Arthur shouted, grabbing a hold of Matthews shoulders. Said person blinked a few times, eyes a little watery.

"We have to find Alfred, now! He's in trouble!" Canada said frantically.

"What? What happened?" Arthur equally said frantically grabbing Matthews wrist and began running.

"I think Ivan is forcing himself onto Alfred!" Canada said, running beside England who had a look of fury cross his face. He didn't say anything, but the look on his face clearly told Matthew that he was raging on the inside.

Panting and sweating, the two nations finally came upon a house, which stood large and proud in the snow. Arthur looking a Matthew questioningly, who nodded. The dashed towards the house. Once reaching the door, finding in unlocked, they slowly and quietly opened. Once opened they stepped into a grand looking foyer.

"Are you sure this is the right house?" Arthut asked. He didn't want to breaking into some random persons house, but then again this was Alfred at stack so he really didn't care.

Before Canada could reply, a scream erupted from upstairs that sounded like Alfreds. Both nations dashed up the stairs and into the room where the yelling was coming from. They reached the room and stood at the door that lead to the bathroom and froze at the scene that was displayed in front of them.

Alfred was sprawled out on the floor, a line of saliva running down from the corner of his mouth along with tears streaming down his face. Ivan was placed into between his legs, looking like they had just caught him before he could take Alfreds virginity.

"YOU RUSSIAN SON OF A BITCH!" Arthur screamed and launched himself at the Russian, who snapped his head up in surprise. England tackeled him to the ground and they wrestled, throwing punches.

Matthew ran to his brother and picked him up off the floor and taking him down stairs where he hugged him tightly and buried his face into the bare shoulder.

"Oh, thank God we found you in time! God, are you alright, Alfred?" Canada exclaimed, his exceeding the usual speaking level. Alfred didn't reply, only subbing into his twins shoulder. He clutched onto his twins clothes like it was a life line and didn't move from that spot, afraid that he would be taken away again.

"It's okay, shhh, we're here Alfred. We won't let anything hurt you." Matthew murmured to his brother and ran his hand through Alfred's soft golden locks.

Yelling and banging was heard from upstairs and Matthew was a little worried that with all the fighting going on up there, the old house won't be able to stay strong.

After what seemed like forever, Arthur came down stairs. Alfred and Matthew looked at him noticing his many injuries. A large bruise was blossoming on his neck and cheek, along with a black eye. Blood dripped off his chin from his mouth. His hair was more dishelved than normal and his clothes looked like they were torn at.

"Alfred!" Was all Arthur said as he ran to Alfred and scooped him into his arms. "Oh, I was so worried for you! I though I- I'm glad your alright." He said, kissing Alfred's forehead, gently. Alfred wrapped his arms around Arthurs neck and buried his face into said persons neck.

Matthew wrapped his arms around both the nations and they sat there in silence, until Alfred spoke to both of them, "I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: D'awwww! 3 Heeheehee! Anyways, I'm sorry this chapter seemed so rushed D: Haha cause I rushed when I was writing it. For 2 reasons, 1 being: I was super excited to write it (yaay) and 2: I'm going prom dress shopping today and dad was rushing me to get ready XD**

**I know that it was a lame way to find Russia's house, but hey, at least they found it before you-know-what happened XD**

**Review and tell me what ya though :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**Heehee I'm so happy that everyone loves this story! :D**

__**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia~**

* * *

><p><em>"I love you."<em>

That was the first time in a very, very long time that he heard those three words from Alfred. Not since he was a little boy. Hugged him tighter, if that were possible, and whispered back,

"I love you too."

Right after he said it, Matthew did so too.

After a few minutes of just staying in each others embrace, Arthur reluctantly pulled away and stood up, holding Alfred's hand.

"Unfortunately, we can't stay here long. I'm sure Ivan will wake up soon, and I don't want to be here to see him wake up." He smirked slightly, and Alfred shuddered.

"I'll call the others and tell them we found them. We need to find Alfred a thicker coat if we're going to be walking for a while." Arthur nodded and he went to the coat rack by the door and pulled one off. He new it would be too big for Alfred, but he was fairly certain that Russia didn't have one for Alfred's size.

He put the coat on Alfred, only pausing when he was getting ready to button him up. "What the hell did he put you in?" By now, the maids outfit was only half on, one shoulder falling off, and most of the laces un-done.

"He made me put it on.. To make beds and stuff." Alfred whispered. He didn't really want to talk about it, or talk at all really. He just wanted to get home and snuggled with Arthur and Matthew.

"That bloody bastard. He better be glad he's not awake or I would beat him some more." Arthur growled. He looked back at Alfred and managed a half smile before buttoning up his coat. He would have to buy him some new clothes before they went back.

He momentarily left Alfred to run into one of the rooms to grab a blanket off the bed and bring it back to Alfred. He wrapped it around him and picked Alfred up and went to Canada who just finished the call with the others nations.

"They said they're on their way to our check spot. We should leave so we can get there on time." He opened the door was met by a blast of wintery air. Arthur held Alfred tighter, thankful that he wasn't heavy.

*Page break :P*

When they finally reached their destination, the other nations were sitting around. Italy spotted them and jumped up, running to them, yelling,

"Vee~! You found him! You found him! Lets have pasta to celebrate!" He ran up to England, momentarily forgetting that he was scared of him, to peak into the blanket to see that Alfred was asleep. He 'Awww'ed' before Germany pulled him back and told him to be quite. They didn't want to attract any attention, and didn't want to wake of Alfred, who was more than likely tired.

"Yes, yes, now lets get out of this blasted country. I'm bloody cold and I want to get Alfred home."

"That sounds like a good plan." Canada murmured.

"Oh~, mon ami, I'll keep you warm~!" France twirled over there and hugged the Brit, who managed to kick France in the shin without jostling Alfred around to much.

"Stay away, frog!" He hissed.

"I have a feeling that if we don't leave now, we will be faced with some problems later." Japan said, rubbing his hands together. The others nodded and thankfully they went on their way to the airport.

"Oh wait! I have to stop at a store and get Alfred some new clothes!" Arthur exclaimed, but quitely, for Alfreds sake.

"Why?" Germany asked, raising an eyebrow. He knew that Arthur liked to spoil Alfred with stuff he wanted, but right now of all times?

"Well, er..Lets say that he's not dressed appropriately to be seen in public." Germany nodded slowly and Japans face turned red as he realized most likely what Alfred was wearing. Arthur carefully and slowly handed Alfred, who slept through everything so far, to Matthew, who great-fully took his brother.

England ran into the closest store, and after a moment of searching, found a simple pair of sweat pants, a T-shirt and boots and socks. After a few minutes of torture with trying to pay for the items, he ran out of the store to see the other nations standing there staring at him.

"Okay, let's go. He can change at the airport."

"W-wha' is-it?" Alfred slurred his words together as Matthew and Arthur woke him up in an airport bathroom. Arthur forced the others to wait outside, not wanting Alfred to be startled when he woke up with so many people looking at him. Plus, they needed to get a ticket right away and asked Japan to get them.

"We got to get you changed out of that...Dress." He regarded the outfit with distaste, but couldn't help the thought that crossed his mind. '_He does look really cute in it though.'_ He shook his head and pulled Alfred into one of the stalls. Matthew closed it and helped Arthur take the dress off of Alfred.

Once off, Canada threw it away and Arthur quickly dressed Alfred who seemed still out of it. He rubbed his eyes tiredly and leaned on Matthew, who picked him up. Arthur put the blanket on Alfred again and carried the coat as they walked out of the bathroom to greet the others.

"We got the tickets..Took a few minutes to convince the lady to give us the next flight ticket. She seemed quite stubborn about it." Japan said wearily, "Our flight will be in thirty minutes."

"Ah, thank you so much Kiku. I'll pay you back when we get to America."

"Yay! I'm going home!" Alfred suddenly shouted from Matthews arms, causing the nations to jump. They laughed a the outburst.

"Yes, your going home." Matthew giggled.

"Vee~ and I'm going to make a bunch of pasta, and we can have a big party." Italy said gleefully, before latching onto Germany's arm.

Arthur smiled, glad everyone was happy, but they were back to square one again. Thay got Alfred back, but they still had to deal with the fact the he was still young and only slowly getting his memories back. He would have asked the others if any of them had happened to come up with new ways for helping Alfred and his aging of memories, but he didn't want to spoil the mood. Everyone seemed happy that they accomplished their goal.

*Back in America*

"I'm so happy to be home!" Alfred exclaimed, running into the house and jumping on the couch, then running upstairs to his home to flop down on the bed for a moment before running back downstairs.

"Don't run in the house, Alfred!" Arthur called, trying to follow him, "You might get hurt." Even though he scolded Alfred, he was happy that Alfred was acting more like his older self, in some ways. Not to mention, he was glad to be ho- back in America.

Alfred ran towards Arthur and launched himself into Arthur's arms and planted him a sloppy kiss on Arthur's cheek, who in turn, turned cherry red, but before he could say something, Alfred spoke,

"Artie, I'm hungry!" The nations, who Arthur forgot were there, giggled.

"Just like you to want food right away."

"Pasta!" Italy yelled excitedly, and skipped to the kitchen, not even waiting for the others answers.

"Pasta it is then." Arthur laughed. It's been awhile since he felt this good.

It was plan chaos from the time Feliciano started cooking till everyone was finished eating. Everyone was practically shouting at each other, and France as acting as he normally did he kept scooting his chair closer and closer to Arthur, who tried hard to not smack him.

"Mais* Angleterre~ It's a celebration! Just one kiss? S'il tu plait*~" France leaned closer and England tried to shoved him. Canada and Alfred watched in curiosity as France tried to attack the English-men. It was quite funny.

"No! I am NOT going to give you a kiss you bloody frog! That is uterly disgusting!" He shouted. Germany and Japan now watched, though Ludwig was not interested. Kiku giggled, thinking about his yaoi mangas he had at home and how these two would be perfect for one fo his managas.

"It's not that bad, Angleterre~! I remember back in the old days you would die for a ki-"

"SHUT UP!" He kicked France's chair which cause Francis to tumble out and on the floor. Alfred bursted out in laughing and Matthew snickered.

"You just don't want to admit that you did like it back then." France giggled while getting up, rubbing his now sore butt cheek.

"That was the past, you frog! This is now, and there is no way that will ever happen again." He couldn't help the satisfied smirk that play across his lips as he watched France wince as he got up.

The rest of the evening consisted of Arthur and Francis bickering, Japan thinking of his yaoi (A/N:Heeeheehee yaoooiiii! 3) and Italy annoying Germany to no end.

By 10 o'clock, Matthew picked up a half asleep Alfred and carried him up to his very patriotic room. He placed Alfred on the old bed, then climbed in with him, pulling the blanket up around them. Alfred snuggled closer, burring his face into his twins chest as Matthew wrapped his arms around Alfred.

The twins fell asleep almost instantly, and it wasn't look until the door creaked open revealing Arthur. He poked his head in and noticed the brothers sleeping together, wrapped up in each others arms. He smiled softly.

"Good night.." He whispered softly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, okay, I know this was a crappy filler chapter, but there will be some stuff going on next chapter! Arthur and the others (Who decided to stay :p) are going to figure out how to fix Alfred! Then we can have some USUK/UKUS :D 3 yaaaay~ **

**Translation:**

**Mais: But- French**

**S'il tu plait- Please (The informal version)-French**

**Review! :D  
><strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**This chapter starts out with a nightmare/memory. It's about 9/11 so if your not comfortable with it, you can skip ahead. It gets happy :D**

__**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia~**

* * *

><p><em>Alfred was confused. He stood amongst rubble of what looked liked like a building. His lungs burned for the need of fresh oxygen and his throat was dry and itchy. He stumbled over the rubble, trying to to figure out what was going on, but froze when he saw a figure a least 10 feet in front of him.<em>

_The man, covered in dust, was frantically searching for something in the rubble, calling out if anybody was still alive. _

_"Hey!" Alfred tried to call out but when he opened his mouth to speak, nothing came out. Instead, he got closer to the man and seen his face. He gasped._

_It was him._

_"I'm so sorry, sorry, sorry.." The older him screamed, over and over, digging through the debree. _

_Alfred looked up from the older him to catch a look of his surroundings. All around him was buildings. Tall, buildings. But one of them stood out. It was taller than the others. And it was on fire. _

_He took in a deep breath a the horrible sight but regretted it as the air burned, but he ignored it as he watched the fire eat away at the building, and watched as people jumped. He watched everything, and got the feeling he was reliving something horrible, and devastating. _

_And when he though everything was at it's worst, it just got ten fold. Suddenly, the tall, building collapsed in on itself. He watched in horror as the building came down and both he and his older self screamed out._

"-red! Alfred!" He opened his eyes, to meet a blurry Arthur, Matthew and Francis. He suddenly started wailing and clutched onto the closest, which happened to be Matthew.

"I-it w-w-was h-h-horrible!" He cried. Matthew smoothed down his hair, trying to comfort his brother in any way possible.

"What was horrible, Alfred?" Francis asked, having a hand resting on his shoulder. Arthur took a hold of Alfreds trembling hand.

"T-th-the build-ding f-fell! T-there were p-p-people in there! A-and it f-fell!" All three of the older nations looked at each other, wide eyed. They knew what he was talking about. He had gotten another memory back, which happened to be a tragic one.

"Shhh, it's over, Alfred. We're here. It's all over." Matthew whispered in Alfreds ear. Alfred eventually stopped crying and Matthew pulled back.

"How does fresh pancakes and maple syrup sound, Alfie?" He said, sounding enthusiastic, to cheer Alfred up. Alfred's eyes light up and he whipped his face with his hand.

"R-really?" He smiled the tiniest bit. Matthew nodded.

"Of course. Now you have to take the frown off your face, okay?" Alfred nodded and smiled. Matthew ruffled his hair and climbed out of bed, holding Alfred's hand and went to the kitchen. He faintly noted the Francis and Arthur were, for once, quietly watching, but he didn't mind.

Once the Matthew began cooking, Alfred's nightmare/memory was long forgotten, as he clung to his twins side. Francis pulled out his phone and took a picture of the cute scene, and Arthur sipped his tea, quietly looking through his magic books, looking for a particular spell.

"Amerique, why don't you come over here and sit on my lap so your brother can cook? I'm sure it's hard for him since your clinging onto him so much." France giggled opening his arms for Alfred, but said person only clung to Matthew tighter.

"Oh, I don't mind, Francis. He's not bothering me." Matthew smiled to himself as he flipped the last pancake. Once it was finished cooking, he took the heaping plate of pancakes to the table the was previously set. "Time to eat!"

"Yaay!" Alfred exclaimed and let go of Matthew to climb into a chair, immediately taking some pancakes and putting them on his plate, then drowning them in syrup. The three other nations watched as he take a rather large bite of the pancake and chewed it happily.

"Awe man! This is awesome, bro!" They blinked in surprise as he said a phrase that his older self said a lot. Arthur laughed and began putting some pancakes on his plate, followed by the others.

After breakfast, Arthur confronted Matthew and Francis, while Alfred watched something on TV.

"I think I might have found a spell that till revert Alfred back to his original age! As for memories, I don't think it will help, but this is a huge step!" He said, excited that Alfred might be almost back to normal soon.

"Really?" Both Francis and Matthew exclaimed at the same time.

"Yes, it took a lot of time to find the right one, but I did. All we have to do his get Alfred to agree to it."

"That's great, Arthur! I'll get Alfred now." Matthew said, rushing out of the living to get Alfred, who was giggled at one of the cartoons. He went to Alfred and crouched down in front of him.

"Hey, Alfie, we need you to come with us. There's something Arthur needs to do that will help you become your normal age again." Matthew said softly. Alfred regarded him carefully.

"I'll become older again?" Matthew nodded and Alfred slowly said yes, though weary about how that was going to work.

Canada held Alfreds hand as he and Francis followed Arthur to one of the fairly empty room, which only consisted of a bed and an empty closet.

"Go and lay on the bed, okay Alfie?" Arthur said, running his hand through Alfreds hair. He nodded and smiled at Arthur before going to the bed and laying down. Arthur faced the others and told them to stay behind him.

"This might hurt just a little Alfred, but it will all be over soon, okay?" Alfred nodded slowly. Arthur hated to use a spell that will hurt him, but it was impossible for it not to hurt. His bones and muscles were growing in a matter of minutes.

Arthur opened his back to the right page and he closed his eyes. He concentrated on his magic until he felt a woosh of air around him. Wings formed and spread from his back and he felt the cool breeze on his now bare arms and legs. Faintly, he heard Francis whistle but he ignored it.

When he opened his eyes, he was greeted by a very wide eyed Alfred. He knew that Alfred was staring at his Britannia Form. He smiled softly and lifted his little star wand.

"Naturae, quae reddi de America. Eum crescere crescat iuvenis erat. Ut Britannia Angelus, ego imperium te, adducet Americae!" Arthur slipped into Latin as he said the spell, repeating over and over. A bright green light flooded the room, surronding Alfred, until Britannia Angel could no longer see him. He could only hope this would work. Not to mention that this would also bring his memories back, but that he wasn't sure could happen. It was possible, but he doubted.

Alfred was surrounded by green light. It was so bright that he had to close his eyes, and when he did, he was overwhelmed with all the images. Picture after picture came into his mind, right after another. It was like watching a movie of someones life..His life. But that wasn't all that was happening. He felt like he was being stretched. Painfully. It wasn't bad at first, bearable, but then pain exploded and he bit his lip to stop the scream, instead, he whimpered.

This all continued for what seemed like hours to Alfred, but in reality, was only a few minutes.

Arthur watched as the brilliant green light faded to nothing and all that was left was America, who lay on the bed staring at the ceiling. Cautiously, he approached America, till he was standing beside the bed. America's head turned slowly to look at him, before a grin spread across his face.

"I'm back, Iggy." He grabbed England and embraced him closely.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: CLIFF HANGER! :D Yay! ^^ So, I was thinking while I was writing this chapter, that maybe I could write a sequel for this. Like, a story going through Americas and England's relationship (With drama of course ^^) but yeah. What do ya'll think? I won't write it if no one is interested in it, but i was just wondering :) Cause this story is coming to an end ;D**

**So I find this chapter really weird. It starts of with a memory, but ends with America getting all of his memories and stuff back. XD But then again, I'm glad that it all happened cause it sucks to write when he's young with no memory XD Plus I wonna write some USUK, or at least a little before this story is over c: **

**Review, review, review! Or I'll drop this story! XD JUST KIDDING! I wouldn't do that ^^ I'm not THAT mean ;D**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia :)**

* * *

><p><em>"I'm back, Iggy." He grabbed England and embraced him closely. <em>

England held America tightly, afraid that this was all a dream and he would wake up to find that Alfred was still in Russia.

But of course, it wasn't a dream, for which he was very thankful.

"I missed you so bloody much! I was worried I'd never get you back." England practically cried into America's shoulder, who winced a bit, still sore from the magic.

"I would always come back for you, Arthur." America whispered, using England's human name that he so rarely used. This made England pull back a bit and gaze into those familiar eyes. In that moment, there was only America and him, France and Canada long forgotten as the lean in.

England touched his lips to Americas warm, soft ones, gently. A million things flooded through his mind as they both kissed, long and passionate. England never thought he'd actually be able to kiss the American. Not ever, and he always fantasized about it, and here he was, kissing the one he always wanted to.

When they pulled away, both a little breathless, America giggled and said, "I always wanted to do that, except I always imagined it in a more romantic setting and not in a dull bedroom where I just got my memories back." England laughed and gave one more quick kiss t America before stand straight up.

"I always knew that you to were in amour~!" France skipped over, with Matthew following behind. He was a little sad that Alfred would no longer be affectionate like his younger self was, but he was glad that his brother was back to normal.

"Mind your own business, you wanker!" England fumed. France had to go a ruin the moment he and America were sharing, and now he literally wanted to strangle the bastard.

Matthew walked to the opposite side of the bed and crawled on it, towards Alfred. He hugged his brother, who in return hugged back, but a little shocked that his brother was giving him a hug.

"I'm glad your back, brother." Was all he said. Alfred smiled and said back, "It's good to be back, bro. I missed you."

After the reunion, America was faced with multiple problems. For one, his boss was 'freaked-the-fuck-out' that he hadn't showed up to see him when Arthur set up the date. Oops. But it's not like it was his fault.

Then there was dealing with Russia. He very clearly remembered everything that happened, and right about now, he wanted to nuke his commie ass. But of course, he can't, so he'll settle with any other type of punishment that will most likely be decided at the next meeting, which so happens to be the day after tomorrow.

Then he had to catch up all the work he missed from the accident till now, which was going to be hell to do.

Lastly, there was the new connection between him and England. He wasn't exactly sure what they were right now. Frenvers? Is that even a word? He was happy though, that he had shared a kiss with England. Just the thought of it made his heart thump very loudly in his chest.

"Have you called yet, America?" England said, interrupting Alfred's train of thought. He looked up at the blonde haired man and smiled slyly.

"Nope. Cause I know he's most likely going to bitch at me and tell me I have loads of work."

"Well that 'load of work' isn't going to get any smaller if you sit around and do nothing, you know." He scolded slightly. He sat beside the nation on the over stuffed couch in the living room. The TV wasn't on, surprisingly, or any music playing. Just America sitting here, with his own mind to keep him busy.

"Ugh, don't remind me. Can't I do it later, Iggy? I want a breeeeaaaaak! There's too much work!" He complained latching on to England's arm and shaking it slightly. For emphasis, of course.

"Yes, you need to call him now. He's worried to death and has the military ready to search the whole bloody Earth for you." He said, shaking America's hands off his arm. He had forgotten how strong his grip was and was fairly certain he was going to have a bruise on his arm from the American.

"Fiiiiine! But you gotta help me with all this work!" America smirked, giving the Brit a thumbs up before flipping open his phone and calling his boss.

"W-what? Now why would I help you with your work? I have my own work to do if you haven't noticed." England flustered. Alfred looked at him from the corner of his eye and smiled.

"Oh come on Iggy! Only a little help! Just enough so I can get caught up a little." He gave the puppy dog face, that England could not resist. He sighed and nodded slowly.

"Fine, but I am not doing all the work for you!"

"Aw, thanks Artie~!" America exclaimed, hugging England, who's face began heated quickly.

"_Hello? Is this Alfred?"_ A voice came from the phone, sounded slightly irritated. America had forgotten he called Obama. Blast his short term memory loss.

"Oh! Hey boss! It's the one an only Alfred F. Jones! The awesome hero has returned!" He laughed his 'heroic' laugh, or so he called it.

"_Wha- are you back to normal? And where in the world were you? You were suppose to come to the appointment that Arthur set up and you didn't show! I was very worried." _His boss exclaimed.

"Sorry, man. You see, I was sorta kidnapped by Russia, but it's all okay. We got everything handle. As for being normal, I am 100 percent back. Came back yesterday." (A/N: I decided to skip ahead in time again :P The others have left by now) Alfred informed his boss.

"_Ah, well it's good to have you back, Alfred. and just so you know, you have a lot of work to do, so I suggest getting your butt up here and getting it, so you can get started. I shall be expected you soon, yes?"_

"Uuuuuugh! I knew you were going to say that! Can't the work wait? I need a breaaaak!" Alfred complained, hoping that his boss would have a soft spot for him, and let him off the hook.

"_As much as I would love to give you a break, , this work needs to be done asap. Besides, you were practically on break for a while now!"_

"That was totally not a break, and you know it! I was kidnapped and forced to wear-" He suddenly cut off, not wanting his boss to hear what he had to wear.

"_Had to wear what, Alfred?"_

"Oh, uuh, nothing, boss. Anyways, I guess I'll swing by tomorrow or something. America out!" America quickly hung up the phone before Obama nagged him into telling him what he was about to say before he cut off. Which he would definitely not do.

"So? What did he say?" England inquired, raising a bushy eye brow at him. America sighed dramtically.

"He said I still have to do the work! Can you believe it! After all I went through..." He grumbled. England snicked, but tried to hide it as America gave him a look.

"Well, I'm sure it's his way of a welcome back present."

"Welcome back present my ass. He just wants me to do all his work."

"Now, America, you know that's not the case. Besides, I'm sure he's working on other stuff. Like helping his wife try and make your country less fat." Alfred glared slightly at him, but smiled.

"Hey! That's a low blow Artie. At least I can cook." He giggled as Arthur sputtered.

"I'll have you know that my cooking is perfectly fine!"

"Yeah, fine when all your taste buds died after the first bite." England smacked him upside the head before turning away and crossing his arms.

"Aww, Artie, don't be like that! You know I was joking! Your cooking isn't that bad!" America reasured, leaning onto Arthur who was trying to push him away with no such luck. It ended up were England was on his back with America over top of him, staring him in the eyes with a wide smile on his face. Englands face turned red as he realized the position they were in.

"Get off you git!" He yelled, a little uncomfortable.

"Nope~! Not until you forgive me!"

"Fine! I forgive you! Now, will you please get off me? Your crushing me!"

"Aww that's not nice, Iggy. And don't forgive me like that!" He winked, grin widening ever so slightly. England stared for a moment before it clicked together. His face became much hotter than it was before.

"A-America! That's not fair!" He almost whined, nervous.

"How is it not fair? Seems so to me." He leaned a little closer, to the point of them sharing air. England inched forward ever so slightly, before he worked up the courage to press his lips to Alfreds, carefully.

England relished in the feeling of America's lips against his. He loved the feeling of butterflies in his stomach as he moved his mouth slowly and sensually against the Americans. He put his hands on America's head and ran his slender fingers through the wheat blonde hair.

England's eyes shot open when he felt America's tongue brush against his lip, asking for permission. He closed his eyes again, and opened his mouth, basking in the strange feeling off the others hot, wet tongue exploring his mouth. The had momentarily battled for dominance, but Arthur gave in and let Alfred do as he pleased.

Far too soon for England's liking, America pulled away, a string of saliva still connecting them. Both of them panted, but continued gazing into each others eyes. They sat in silence for the longest time, but America finally climbed off of England, who sat up.

"I-uh.." Was all Arthur said. Alfred smiled and jumped up.

"So are ya hungry? I'm in the mood from something to eat." He quickly said, feeling a little awkward after the kiss they shared. England nodded faintly.

"As long as it's not those blasted hamburgers you call food."

"Why does everyone dog on them? They're totally the bomb!" He retorted. They honestly weren't bad! He'd eat them everyday for the rest of his life and never get tired of them. Ever. And so far, it was that way.

"Obviously, you haven't stopped and realized that that thing is practically solid grease and fat. It's disgusting and I'm sure a dog wouldn't even eat it." England stuck out his tongue at the thought of the burger.

"Nuh uh! That's so not true! You just can't comprehend the awesome taste of the best thing ever made." He stuck his tongue out back, and England rolled his eyes in response. Best thing ever made his arse.

"Whatever you say, America, whatever you say." Alfred just laughed as they walked into the kitchen.

"So what'cha feel like eatin', Artie?" He asked, looking through the fridge for something to make. He turned to look at Arthur he was watching him wearily.

"Anything but those blasted hamburgers." He replied, slowly.

"Of course, all mighty one." Alfred said, voice full of sarcasm. Arthur rolled his eyes and watched as Alfred began pulling out food.

"What are you making?"

"Food."

"Smart ass."

"I know. I got it from you."

"Ha-ha, very funny.

"Well, you WERE the one who raised me. And I'm making steak and potatoes." He turned away from the stove to grin at Arthur.

"Wow, you can cook?"

"Of course I can. And it actually tastes good to, unlike someones I know."

"My cooking isn't that bad!" Arthur yelled, flustered. Honestly, these people had no taste in good food.

Alfred just whistled at the comment, ignoring him, as he began cooking. It was nice for everything to be back to normal, and he not having to depend on Arthur. Now he only had to worry about work and...Whatever was going on between he and Arthur...

"Hey, England?"

"Yes?" Arthur replied, looking up from the newspaper he found on the table.

"Um..Er, what are we?"

"What do you mean by that? You have to be more clear." Arthur furrowed his eyebrows.

"I mean...What kind of relationship are we in now?" He paused from his cooking and turned around fully to face Arthur, who was staring at him, thinking intently.

"Well...What do you _want_ our relationship to be?" He asked, avoiding the question, not sure how to answer it. America had a far away look in his eyes as he thought, but when he caught the gaze of England, he smiled, a glint in his eyes.

He walked forward to the English-men, and leaned down, brushing his nose against Arthur's.

"I want you to be mine, and I want to be yours." He whispered softly. Arthur smiled and pressed their lips together, everything else forgotten. He had a feeling that life was about to get a lot better.

The End!...For now ;D

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I wanted to say, thank you so much everyone who stuck with me through the story! You make me so happy! I loves you! 3 **

**Anyways, in case you can't tell, this is NOT the end! There will be a sequel (That everyone told me I should do ^^) and I will be starting on it asap. The first chapter will probably be posted sometime at the end of the week. Unfortunately, I probably won't update everyday like this story, but instead every other day. I'm going to try for longer, more detailed chapters. **

**Well, review please! :D**


	19. Authors Note

For those of you who want to read the sequel, the first chapter is up! :D It's called 'Anything For You' ;) I really hope you enjoy it 3


End file.
